A Wolf's Role
by Kenya Grim
Summary: Varian Wrynn was a king, a warrior and a father. Ever since is wife was killed, those were the only significant roles in his life. Can one moment change it all? Is it possible for Varian's heart to feel more, even after so much turmoil and violence? Varian/OC.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new one I've been writing over the last couple of months. The story is finished, so it just needs to be posted. This one will explore Varian as a man and a father. Starts around the time of the novel Wolfheart. Enjoy.

* * *

**A Wolf's Role**

King Varian Wrynn was not happy about being in Darnassus. Not that he didn't like the night elves or their capital. On the contrary, he actually found the city relaxing, since it was considerably less congested and moved at a much slower pace than Stormwind. Or, at least, he used to find it relaxing. It seemed to help calm the more primitive half of his personality, Lo'Gosh, which had been expressing more dominantly, as of late. Unfortunately, Lo'Gosh didn't like to be calmed and was causing Varian to be in a foul mood.

The reason behind this visit was the source of most of his displeasure. He had no interest in admitting the gilneans back into the Alliance and had even less interest in listening to their king ramble on about their reasons for leaving in the first place and why they should be allowed back into the fold.

Gilneas had seceded from the Alliance and closed themselves off to the rest of the world, but now that they were seeing hard times, they wanted back in. They were fair weather friends at best and flat out traitors at worst, and Varian had decided before arriving at the summit that we would do whatever it took to block their reentry into his Alliance. It shouldn't be hard, since he knew his voice weighed much more than any of the other racial leaders, being the High King of the Alliance. With the exception of the night elves, who usually followed their own path, the other racial leaders tended to follow his lead.

Varian would have skipped the summit all together, if it hadn't been for his son's encouragement. Anduin insisted it would be considered rude to both Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage and High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind, who had done a great deal of work setting up the summit, to simply not show up. Not to mention, it was his job as king to, at the very least, hear what King Genn Greymane had to say. Damned if Anduin, at only 13, was twice the diplomat Varian would ever be. He had no rebuttal for his son's arguments, so it was with great reluctance, that Varian set sail for Darnassus.

The trip had been uneventful. Varian thanked the Light for the smooth sailing, considering he was traveling with Anduin. He would have rather left his son in Stormwind, but the boy needed to learn about the role he'd someday fill. Anduin had a great deal to learn about being king and his lackluster skills with a sword didn't fill Varian with confidence. He loved his son more than his own life, but he still worried about what the future would hold once the crown was passed down.

* * *

**Many Days Later...**

The summit didn't go exactly as planned. Varian should have realized it wouldn't be as simple as he thought. Nothing ever was.

Some good did come out of the gathering, though. The attack from the Horde was a surprise, but since every racial leader had a small army with them when they traveled to the summit and they had the full strength of the night elves, the Alliance had the forces to deal a decisive blow to the Horde. The gilneans more than proved their loyalty to the Alliance during the battle.

Genn Greymane had also helped Varian through a ritual used to help new worgans gain some control of the animalistic half of their personalities. Lo'Gosh was still there, he always would be, but at least Varian felt more in control now. Unfortunately, that new found control was obtained after a confrontation with Anduin. A confrontation which may have cost him his son.

Anduin had left the summit with Prophet Velen, leader of the Draenei, and had said nothing about when he'd return to Stormwind. This angered Varian, at first, but with a clear, sober head, he realized that Anduin was justified in how he felt. Varian had been butting heads with his son for months, stubbornly refusing to listen to what the youth had to say. All the king could do now was wait and hope too much damage had not been done. He'd make it all up to Anduin or, at least, he'd try, if his son allowed him the opportunity.

Varian returned to Darnassus a few days after the end of the battle in Darkshore, once all Horde opposition had been killed, captured or driven away. Though a victory, the loss of life and destruction of the forest land made it feel like more of a defeat. Yes, they had beaten back Warchief Hellscream, but at what cost?

Varian was known for his skills in battle, but he was also a very observant man, on and off the battlefield. When they had first arrived in Darkshore before the fighting started, he had noticed something odd.

There had been several lines of night elf archers protecting the Alliance rallying point. This was a common enough sight when fighting alongside the species. All of the archers were highly skilled, female night elf sentinels. Well, all of them but one. There had been one smaller form among the archers. A single female human. She looked young, possibly still a teenager, with red hair sticking out of her helm. She was armed with a bow made of some purplish material, which she carried like she knew how to use it.

Varian had made the observation, but there had been no time to inquire and he had totally forgotten about her until he returned to Darnassus and saw Malfurion talking with one of his sentinels, holding a bow at her side.

He walked up to the Archdruid and the sentinel bowed to both of them before taking her leave.

"It's going to be a slow recovery for the area, but I think the Horde has been fully pushed out, at least for now. They won't make another attempt at your territory anytime soon. The summit was well timed."

Malfurion nodded in agreement. "Indeed it was. Our victory is very much thanks to the soldiers yourself and the other leaders were able to supply. The loss of life is tragic, but with the help of myself and the other druids, the forest will recover."

"I'll be departing today to return to Stormwind, but before I leave, I had a question. Before the battle, I noticed a human woman among your archers. It seemed odd to have a single human fight with a bow alongside your sentinels. Tell me, did she survive the battle?"

Malfurion smiled. "Ah, yes, Kenya. She did survive. She's a singularly unique young woman who's been in my charge since the cataclysm. Only eighteen years old and already a stunning archer, but also the only human I've discovered capable of sensing and using the power of nature."

Varian's eyes widened. "She's a druid? Is she worgen?"

"No, she's not even gilnean. She's simply a human."

"I was under the impression that humans were too young a race to have that type of magic, unless they're infected with the worgen virus."

Malfurion chuckled, placing his hands behind his back casually. "Humans are much too young for such power. Or, I suppose, were. Kenya is the first. I sensed her potential when she was still quite young, but she's only just starting her training."

"Remarkable." Varian replied, his mind running at full speed. He had been fascinated by this young woman the moment he'd seen her, but to find out she was to be the first human druid, only served to pique his interest even more. "If she's so special, why did you allow her to fight?" If Malfurion was responsible for the girl, he should have done what he could to keep her safe. If Anduin had been present before the fighting, Varian would have made sure he stayed in Darnassus during the battle. Part of him was thankful he had left the summit earlier with Velen.

"Kenya is an adult by human standards and has lived in or around Darkshore most of her life. She had every right to help protect her home. She's not a druid yet, but she has considerable skill with a bow. I had no right to force her to stay behind."

"May I speak with her?" Varian asked.

"Of course. She's most likely in the archive near the temple of the moon. She's fascinated with the history of Azeroth. When she's not practicing with her bow or training with her druidic magic, she's in the archive reading. I can escort you, if you'd like." Malfurion waved a hand towards the portal which lead to the heart of the city.

"That's alright, I know you have your hands full with recovery efforts. I think I can find the archive on my own." Varian said, turning to dismiss his guards. He didn't need them in Darnassus. When Anduin was with him, he insisted upon having the guards around at all times, but alone, he didn't need them tagging along. Only a fool would attack Varian Wrynn on friendly ground.

Varian stepped through the portal, and headed towards the temple. He had seen what looked like a library earlier in his visit, but hadn't thought much of it at the time. Though he could read well, he never read just for fun. It was another difference between the king and his son. Anduin was an avid reader.

When he got to the archive, the door was open, just as it had been the first time he passed. Sitting far to the back of the room, facing away from the entrance, was the red haired human woman he had seen before the battle. Her hair was now hanging loose, falling almost halfway down her back. Her head was bent in concentration.

Varian approached her quietly, looking at the tome she was reading. It was an old book, judging by it's withered pages and frayed cover. It had to have at least a thousand pages and the delicate writing on each page was in a slightly faded old elvish script.

"That's some heady reading for someone so young." He said, keeping his voice calm and quiet, so as not to startle her.

Kenya shrugged. "Age is just a number. It has no bearing on what a person is capable of."

She hadn't looked up at the person speaking to her, simply continued to read.

"I suppose you're right about that." Varian replied.

This time, Kenya did look up, slightly annoyed. Upon seeing the King of Stormwind, her eyes widened and she stood abruptly, almost slamming her legs on the table. "I'm sorry, your Majesty…"

Varian put up a hand. "It's alright. If I wanted formality, I would have announced myself properly and not snuck up on you. Please sit."

Kenya nodded, sitting back down. "What do I owe this honor?"

"I saw you on the battlefield. It was brave of you to step up and fight."

She shrugged again. "I may have been born in Stormwind, but my parents moved to this area before I was a year old. It's the only home I know. I was not going to just cower in Darnassus and let the Horde take my home."

"Where are your parents?" Varian asked, taking a seat at the table across from her. Malfurion had said Kenya was in his charge, but he hadn't alaberated as to how she got there.

Kenya sighed. "My father was a soldier for the Alliance. He died in Northrend during the fight against the Lich King. My mother was killed during one of the earthquakes caused by the cataclysm."

Varian gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. My dad died doing something he believed in and I guess you could say my mother did too, since she was shielding me when she was killed. She saved my life by giving up her own. I'll never be ashamed of their sacrifice."

"The Archdruid told me you have druidic power."

"I have the gift, yes, but it's not very powerful yet. I'm starting my training fairly late, by human standards. My parents didn't want me to train to be a druid. I already had talent with a bow and they figured that was enough. Malfurion tried to convince them when I was young, but they stood firm. After father was killed, I tried to convince mother to let me train, but she refused. After she was killed, I was reluctant to agree to the training when Malfurion offered to take me in. I think I had it beaten into my head enough that my powers should be ignored, that I started to believe it, too. It felt disrespectful to go against my parent's wishes, even in death."

She sighed and placed her hands on the table in front of the book, clasping them together. "I spent two months after mom's death with the draenei. Prophet Velen sensed my uniqueness, i think, and invited me to stay. It was there that I learned to forge bows. Once proficient, the draenei craftsmen who trained me gave me some of the metal their ships are crafted out of to build my own bow. It's incredibly light and durable."

Kenya took the bow, which had been leaning against her chair, and handed it to Varian. He admired the craftsmanship. It was expertly forged. "Exquisite craftsmanship. I can see why you do so well with it."

Kenya smiled, taking the bow back and putting it away. "The draenei say you fight best with weapons you build yourself. They believe you put a piece of your soul into the weapon as you craft it."

"Velen is the one who finally convinced me to train as a druid. He told me it was a waste to not at least try. He told me gifts should be explored and by not being my own person, I'd be disrespecting my parents more than if I follow their wishes. I returned here and started my training. The night elves have been very supportive. Malfurion and Tyrande in particular. They've taken me in with open arms. They adopted me, since to them, I'm still a child and they have no biological children of their own."

Varian sighed. "My son just left to study under Velen. He also has a parent who didn't want him to go explore his talents, but he left anyway, without my permission."

"He must be strong willed. I can't imagine going against my father's wishes, and my father wasn't a king."

Varian chuckled. "He is strong willed, indeed. It's just hard to protect him from so far away."

Kenya smiled up at the king. She saw beyond the recent battle wounds and the much less recent scars, to look into his intense, blue eyes. Something in those eyes prevented her from looking away.

"He'll be safe with Velen, your Majesty. I speak from experience."

Varian returned the smile. The king didn't smile often and when he did, it was usually not from genuine happiness. This smile was genuine. "He's my only heir. I worry. It's my job."

Kenya looked away, nodding her head. "I can understand that. Parent's worry about their children. I think it just goes with the territory of being one. Not that I have any experience in the matter."

They both looked towards the door as an Alliance soldier entered and stood patiently, waiting for the king to register his presence. His armor made considerable noise in the quiet room. Varian looked to the soldier. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, your Majesty, but the ship is ready to be underway at your command."

Varian nodded and dismissed the soldier. He stood from the table, noting that he was a little stiff in his legs and back. It had been a while since he had seen a full out battle, and though he was still only in his early thirties, he was already starting to feel his age and the stresses on his body from his less than peaceful life.

"I guess that's my que to depart. It was nice meeting you, Kenya." He reached out, taking her hand off the table and kissed it gently. "If you ever get a chance to visit Stormwind, you'd be more than welcome. I'd love to see you again."

Kenya's mouth dropped open for just a moment, before she recovered. "I'll remember that, your Majesty. Have a safe journey."

Varian nodded, turned and left the archive.

Kenya was left sitting alone, wondering why her heart was beating so fast.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Let me know what you think, if you get a moment. I do love hearing the thoughts of others. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is up. Thanks to all who are reading/commenting.

Varian sat quietly on his throne. He'd had an audience with the people for the last few hours and he was thankful to be alone once the last of them had departed. Not that he didn't like doing what he could to help his citizens, but he still found the process exhausting.

It had been two months since his return from the summit in Darnassus and it had been overly quiet around the castle with Anduin gone. Honestly, Varian's normal life didn't change much with his absence, but Varian knew his son was gone. That was enough to dampen his mood and make the keep feel lonely.

He had received a message from Anduin two weeks after getting back to Stormwind. The message didn't say much more beyond informing Varian he had arrived at the Exodar safely and all was well. It wasn't much, but it was enough to ease Varian's mind. At least a little. Even when angry, his son was still a very considerate young man.

Genn Greymane, who had traveled back to Stormwind with the king, along with a good portion of his people, came into the throne room, giving Varian a sympathetic look.

"You look tired, your Majesty."

Varian actually laughed. "Is it that obvious, my friend."

Varian honestly considered Genn a friend since the battle in Darkshore. They had fought together and Genn had helped tame his internal beast, using a technique used to help newly infected worgans. They had a chance to talk, man to man, king to king, during the trip to Stormwind and Varian had discovered a loyal and dedicated friend within his former enemy.

"I don't know you well, your Majesty, but you do seemed distracted."

"I'm worried about my son. He's beyond my protection."

Genn gave Varian a reassuring smile. "He's with Prophet Velen. Not to mention, your boy seemed to be fairly self sufficient. He'll be safe."

"The leader in me knows that, but the father in me still worries."

It was Genn's turn to laugh. "As a father myself, I understand, but if I may press further. I sense this is more than just worry for your child. You seem distracted. Your mind is somewhere else."

Varian smiled, not realizing he had been so obvious. "I met a young human woman while in Darnassus. Something about her I can't seem to get out of mind. She fought in the battle with the elvish sentinels. I got a chance to speak with her before returning home. Remarkable girl."

"You must be talking about young Kenya Oolon."

Varian nodded.

"She is a remarkable young woman, indeed. Intelligent, skilled with a bow, potential druid and very beautiful. Do you plan to make any formal proposals?" Genn asked.

"Proposals? Genn, she's just a kid. She's closer to Anduin's age, than mine. I should be considering her a match for my son, not for myself."

"You're not exactly an old man, Varian. You're what, thirty two?"

"Thirty four. Much too old for a young woman like her."

Genn actually snorted. "You're the king. It's not unusual for kings to court younger women. And she's not that much younger. She'll be nineteen this year, very much an adult."

Varian sighed, thinking. "I haven't been interested in a woman since Tiffin was killed. It's always been just me and Anduin. I was always happy with that, but now…"

Genn stepped onto the elevated stage and sat in on of the seats next to the throne. "But now, here enters this intriguing woman, who you can't seem to get out of your head. And for the first time since before you were married, you find yourself totally out of practice in all things involving women. I haven't known you very long, but insecure is not a word I'd use to describe you."

Varian nodded, but said nothing. He may have been the king, but he still felt young when talking with Genn. The older man had life experiences which were only obtained with age and time. It was nice to have someone to talk with who he could consider an elder. It was hard to find such advice for a king and Genn was open enough to speak his mind.

"If you'd like some advice from an old man, I'd say, make an offer. See if she's interested. You only live once and kings usually live shorter lives than most. If you think you could be happy with Kenya, what do you have to lose? I know you lost your wife, and that loss made a wound that will never fully heal, but you deserve to find love and companionship. It's not like she'll replace Tiffin in your heart." Genn stood and walked towards the entrance of the throne room. "Just think about it, your Majesty. Trust me, your heart has space to love another."

Varian was left alone to think.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Resubmitting this chapter. I altered it slightly. New chapter to follow.

* * *

Kenya walked quietly next to Tyrande on her way to her druid lesson with Malfurion. It was odd that her adoptive mother wanted to walk her to her lesson. She usually only joined her when she had something she wished to discuss. Kenya was waiting for the night elf to say what she would say, knowing full well something was coming.

"I hear you met Varian Wrynn while he was here." She finally said, continuing to walk casually, not looking in Kenya's direction.

"I did."

"What did you think of him?" She asked, taking a quick peek at her, then returning her gaze forward.

It seemed an odd question. "He's was nice enough, charming, I guess. Honestly, he was nothing like what I'd heard about him."

Tyrande smiled and nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

Tyrande remained quiet for a few minutes. Kenya was beginning to think she wouldn't answer, when the night elf stopped and turned to her. "I think the king might be interested in you."

"What do you mean, interested? You don't mean, like personally...romantically, do you?"

"A king doesn't go asking about a woman, then tracking her down just for a quick conversation, if he wasn't interested. He may not know it himself yet, but he'll figure it out eventually."

Kenya's jaw dropped. True, Varian sitting and talking with her in the archive did seem a little odd, at the time, but she hadn't thought anything of it. He was the high king, he could do what he wanted. If he wanted to strike up a conversation with a random person, he would. She hadn't known that he had been looking for her specifically when he joined her. She had thought theirs had been just a random meeting.

Tyrande chuckled at Kenya's silence. "I didn't bring this up to cause you worry, I just wanted you to know, so you'll be prepared if the king returns for more than just a conversation next time." She continued to walk towards the usual location of Kenya's training with Malfurion. It took a few seconds for Kenya to follow.

They were both quiet for the remainder of the walk, but Kenya's mind was anything but quiet. She found herself going back to that day, trying to remember every detail from her interaction with the king. They had shared just basic, get to know you, chitchat. Honestly, he hadn't acted like she'd expected King Varian Wrynn to act. She had heard he was abrasive, stubborn and controlling. All the things you'd expect from a king. Their interact had been quiet and gentle. It made her wonder if Tyrande could possibly be right.

* * *

After finishing her lesson, Kenya hurried off, leaving Malfurion alone with Tyrande. Tyrande didn't usually observe Kenya's training, but she hoped to catch a quick word with her husband afterwards. Malfurion was busy working with the other druids to heal the forests of Darkshore, only leaving the task to work with Kenya.

Malfurion walked up to his love with his usual smile reserved for her. "You look like a woman with something on her mind."

"Just some quiet concerns about the interaction between our adopted daughter and a certain king." She replied, accepting the quick kiss Malfurion offered. "I have a feeling Varian may have taken an interest in Kenya."

Malfurion nodded. "I get the same sense, but I don't think it's a cause for worry. If he makes any official advances towards her, she can decide for herself if she's interested."

Tyrande sighed, looked down, then back up at Malfurion. "I know, it's just, the poor girl has been through so much in her young life. She's lost so much and is currently on a path that no other human has had an opportunity to follow. I worry adding being courted by a king to her path might be too much for her."

"Maybe. Or maybe not. She's a strong young woman. She'll make the correct choice for her, when, and if, the time comes. We don't even know if he'll make a move. Varian Wrynn can be a bit spontaneous, but he's also a very cautious man. I've never heard of him having a personal life outside of his responsibilities as king, beyond being a father, of course."

Malfurion hugged her and she melted into his arms. She could always count on him to be the voice of reason, when her own voice was troubled. He was also right. Kenya was an adult, regardless of how they viewed her. She'd cross that bridge when she came to it. If she came to it.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

And the story continues. Thanks ever so much for reading and for the reviews. I love that people are liking my tale. :)

* * *

Kenya sat quietly down by the water, just outside of Darnassus. She watched as several fishermen threw out their lines, then settled into comfortable positions to wait for a bite. Fishing looked like a relaxing pastime.

She'd spent most of her day working on her druidic magic, so she was more exhausted than usual. Though she had the gift to manipulate the magic of nature, it took a great deal out of her. The more she practiced, the easier the magic was to use, and the less exhausted she got from using it, but after a full day, she was fully drained.

Kenya had finally managed to take both a stormcrow and a sabercat form. It took a long time for her to focus enough to hold the forms, but she was making progress. The two forms looked different than the forms taken by night elves. Both her cat and her crow were solid white color with a single red streak of either fur or feathers. They were also smaller than the night elves and even the gilneans. Of course, being the first human druid, differences were to be expected.

She was also progressing with her magical use. She could now command vines to entangle a person and use magic as a projectile. It wasn't very powerful yet, but she figured a girl had to start somewhere and she was proud of her progress.

It had been months since her talk with the king and the subsequent talk with Tyrande. There had been no further discussion on the topic, so thoughts of the entire conversation were now in the back of Kenya's mind, where they belonged. She had too much to focus on with her druid training to worry about things that may never happen. Kenya was relieved nothing came of Tyrande's worry.

Maybe her adoptive mother's theory was incorrect. The part that worried Kenya was Tyrande was very rarely wrong.

* * *

Anduin stepped through the portal to Stormwind and wasn't surprised to find two guards waiting for him. Even after being pretty much on this own for six months, his father still believed he needed guards in his own home. He had thought, maybe his time away would make his father realized he wasn't a little kid anymore. It had been wishful thinking, obviously.

He nodded to the guards and headed out of the tower. They kept their usually few feet behind him. Anduin had hoped his father might meet him at the portal, but that must have also been wishful thinking.

Even though they had fought before he left, Anduin still missed his father. The trip had been wonderful and he was much farther along in his studies than he had been, but he still missed his home and family. The Exodar was a nice place to visit, but Stormwind was his home.

Anduin walked the familiar path to the keep and up to his chambers. For a moment, he wondered where his father was, but only for a moment. He decided not to be disappointed over his absence. He was the king, after all, he was a busy man. Anduin understood, but it still hurt. Was it possible his father was still angry with him for leaving as he had?

Anduin entered his chamber, closing the door behind him, leaving the guards at their post outside the door. His mind was so absorbed, he hadn't noticed the figure seated at his desk by the window.

"Welcome home, son." Varian said, standing.

Anduin heart jumped into his throat, but he was able to hide his surprise. "Father."

Varian walked up to is son and embraced him quickly. It was a gesture not often shared between father and son, but it meant a great deal to Anduin, at the moment. It was nice to know his father missed him and he seemed to have put their disagreement aside.

Varian released him, then returned to the seat back by the desk. "How was it?" He asked.

Anduin figured his father referred to his training in the Light as 'it', since he didn't fully understand what he had been doing. In the back of his mind, the king knew his son was training to be a priest, but the words were still hard to say. Somewhere, deep down, he still had hope Anduin would become more like him. As if not saying the words would make them less true.

"Wonderful. I learned a great deal from Velen and the draenei. I feel like I'm well on my way to learning how to use my gifts. I'm sorry for leaving without your permission, but It was worth the trip father, I hope you can see that."

Varian actually smiled at him. "I don't fully understand your desire to join the priesthood or this connection to the Light you were born with, but I will accept them. And I'm genuinely happy the trip was a positive experience for you."

Anduin's jaw nearly dropped. His father had never been supportive of his desire to be a priest.

"I've had a great deal of time to think while you were away. And it was much easier to think clearly once the alcohol was out of my system. Genn Greymane helped me learn to control my rage, rather than lashing out at others, which also helped." he sighed. "I think my temper will always be a struggle for me, but I'm trying. I am truly sorry for hurting you and I will do everything in my power not to let it happen again."

Anduin was shocked at his father's honest words, but he understood now why he chose to speak with him in his chambers and not in the portal room. He was speaking purely as a father, not as a king. It was hard for Varian to speak openly when surrounded by those who only knew him as a king. He had appearances to maintain and kings did not apologize, not even to their own sons.

"You really have done some soul searching while I was away. I'm not sure what to say. This is not like you."

"You are the most important reason for me to change, Anduin, but I'd be lying if I said you were the only one. I have something to discuss with you and I'm not sure what you'll think."

Anduin gave his father a concerned look, but took a seat on his bed and waited for his father to continue.

"I'm trying to make a decision which will impact you, almost as much as it would impact me. I met someone while in Darnassus. I young woman. I'm considering asking her to spend some time in Stormwind, so we can get to know each other."

"You're thinking about getting remarried?" Anduin asked.

"Yes...well...I don't know. I've only had one conversation with her, but I feel something when I see her that I haven't felt since...well...since your mother. I'm not looking to replace her. No one could ever replace Tiffin, but…"

Anduin smiled and almost laughed at his father's nervous words and slight backpedaling. "You honestly think I'd have a problem with you courting someone? I'd be happy for you, father. You've been alone for so long. Sometimes it feels like you stay alone for my sake."

"Of course not, Anduin. No woman has sparked my interest, until now. I honestly didn't think I'd find someone I'd be even remotely attracted to again. Not enough to consider bringing her into my life. More importantly, into your life."

"What's making you so nervous?" Anduin asked.

"This young woman is only eighteen. Well, probably nineteen by now, according to Greymane. She's the first human to be born with the ability to use druidic magic. I don't know if being with me would even appeal to her. She's had so much loss and hardship in her life and her path to becoming a druid can't be an easy one."

"Well, it's not like you've had a nice, normal, peaceful life, either. And you're not that much older. I say, ask her. You have my full support, whatever you decide to do."

Varian had almost hoped Anduin would object. It would have made the decision to move forward with his plans easier, if he had to drop them entirely to appease his son's rejection. And he would have, in a heartbeat. Now, the decision was his and his alone.

"If I might make one suggestion, father." Anduin chimed in, breaking the king's thoughts. "Don't just go up to her and ask her permission to court her. Invite her here. Let her get used to how things are in Stormwind. Give her a chance to get to know you as a person. Give her a chance to wrap her head around what life would be like if she agreed to be with you. You might have more success. If you ask her and she drops everything to come here, I'd be cautious too."

Varian laughed, standing and pulling his son into a firm hug. "When did you get so smart?"

"I read." Anduin said.

This caused the king to continue laughing and Anduin had little choice but to join in. It was good to hear his father happy, for a change. It was the best welcome home gift he had ever received.

* * *

To Be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 up. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

Kenya soared around Darnassus as a stormcrow. She was finally comfortable with her alternate shapes and was having a good time learning to fly like a bird, swim like a marine mammal and fight like a bear or a cat. Her magic was progressing too, but she was enjoying the ability to shapeshift far more than any magic spell. Being an animal was a very freeing experience, but Malfurion warned her to be careful, since her pure white exterior would give her little camouflage, should someone wish to harm her.

After doing her customary ten laps around Teldrassil, she landed in a clearing near her home and shifted back into a human. Usually, Malfurion would meet her in the clearing, to discuss her thoughts on her flight and answer any questions, but today he was absent. It wasn't totally unusual for him to skip out on one of her landings, but it was odd enough for her to wonder what the archdruid was up to and what was keeping him away.

Kenya lived in one of the small tree homes to the side of the city. It was quiet and peaceful. She liked quiet and peaceful when she returned from an exercise which left her tired and feeling grimy. She always felt that way when flying over the sea, like she picked up a layer of salt along the flight.

She entered into the main room, looking forward to grabbing a towel and heading out to a nearby spring to cool off, only to find the room wasn't empty. At the far side of the room, flipping through one of the many books from her bookshelf, was Varian Wrynn. He looked up and smiled.

She didn't mean to, but a scowl formed on her face. "I'm fairly certain it's considered rude to let yourself into a woman's house, even if you are the king." She said. Her voice wasn't angry, but it wasn't happy either.

"I do apologize. Malfurion let me in. He said I could wait for you here."

"Of course he did." She said under her breath. "This is the second time you've popped up out of nowhere."

They stood in relatively uncomfortable silence, just looking at each other. Kenya found it odd that Varian wasn't talking. He had obviously came to her home for a reason and now all he was doing was looking at her with a forced neutral expression on his face.

"I'm assuming you're here for a reason? Unless, this is a hobby of yours. You are the king, I guess you can do whatever you want in your free time, but…"

Varian seemed to snap out of his stupor with a chuckle. He replaced the book back on the shelf and took a step towards Kenya.

"I'm actually here to ask you something. I'm sure you know by now that I sought you out on our first meeting, that our first meeting was not just a chance encounter. I'm not going to lie to you, I find you alluring. I'd very much like for you to visit Stormwind, so we might have a chance to get to know each other better."

Kenya's jaw dropped. Damned if Tyrande hadn't been right. "When you say, alluring, what do you mean?"

"To be blunt, I'd like to have your permission to court you." He put his hands up in a non-threatening gesture and took a step towards her. "I know I'm taking you a bit off guard, considering we don't really know each other at all, but I'd very much like to get to know you. I'd like for you to move to Stormwind for a little while. Get to know the city. Get to know me and my son. See if you could ever comfortably agree to my request."

Kenya said nothing, just sunk into one of her chairs. Even though Tyrande had prepared her for this, she never seriously thought the king would actually ask her to move to Stormwind with him. As time passed, she had thought less and less about the encounter.

"I know I'm asking a great deal of you and this is extremely sudden. You don't need to answer right now. Just take some time and think about it." He closed the distance between them, kneeling so they were face to face. "I'd like to find out if you are as extraordinary a woman as I first thought, seeing you amongst the night elves, preparing for battle. I'd be tremendously honored if you'd grant me the opportunity."

Kenya was shaking. "I...I'll think about it."

He smiled, lifted her right hand to his lips. They barely touched her skin. "That is all I ask." There was a long pause, as if he were torn, then he let out a soft sigh. "I'd like to stay and talk more, give you a chance to know me before you decide, but I'm afraid I need to portal back to Stormwind. I really didn't have the time to come here, but what I'm asking of you seemed best done in person. Please send through a message when you've made your decision." He stood, bowing to her. With a final smile, he was gone.

Kenya's mind shutdown. She sat, unmoving, until Malfurion knocked and let himself in. She had no idea how long she had been sitting here, trying to think and breath.

"I see you spoke to Varian." He said, taking a seat across the room.

Kenya looked up at him and nodded, not saying a word.

"He spoke to me about his intentions and what he was asking of you. If you don't mind me asking, what are your feelings towards his proposal?" Normally, Malfurion would stay out of such personal affairs, but he felt a certain responsibility towards Kenya. True, she was an adult by human standards, but she was still young and the young can always benefit from the guidance of an elder.

After a paused, Kenya shrugged. "I'm not sure how I feel. Tyrande told me months ago she suspected the king was showing an interest in me, but I honestly didn't believe he'd actually ask me to move to Stormwind. I don't know what to say or feel."

Malfurion sighed, stood and approached her. "I wish I could give you some sage advice on the best course of action, but what you choose to do with your life is entirely up to you. If you choose to visit Stormwind for a time, I can certainly provide druid trainers to assist you. You don't need to factor in your training as part of your reasons to go or not go." He knelt before her. "You must do what is right for you, but know, you will always have a place here, regardless of your decision. You may not have been born to us, but Tyrande and I are your family and we support you, no matter your choice."

Kenya, again, only nodded, this time at a loss for words. She reached out and hugged Malfurion and he returned it. The night elf was enormous compared to her and she could feel his druidic power almost humming in her mind. He was a very calm and gentle being, one she had never truly seen angry, but she could imagine the fearsome sight he would be if ever pushed to it. It made her feel better knowing he was in her corner.

"I'll remember, Malfurion. I just need to think about this."

The night elf chuckled. "A very wise course of action, Kenya. Many women would jump at the opportunity to be a queen without a moment's thought. It eases my mind to know you are not one of them. Take your time. Stormwind isn't going anywhere. Neither is Varian."

Malfurion released her, standing. He smiled down at her as he turned to leave. "If you wish to talk, you know Tyrande and I are both available to listen."

Kenya took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming herself, as Malfurion closed the door behind him, leaving her alone. She had some serious thinking to do.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter up. Thanks to everyone reading.

* * *

Kenya spent a full month flying around Darnassus, Darkshore and Ashenvale. One day she even lopped over into Felwood without meaning to, so lost in thought she forgot to turn around. She found thinking easier when soaring through the air and it was convenient to be able to fly herself wherever she liked. It also gave her a chance to be alone. A few times Malfurion would join her in the air, just to make sure she was alright, but for the most part, he left her alone with her thoughts.

The invitation from Varian was ludicrous. But then, if it were so ludicrous, why couldn't Kenya just say no. She should have been able to easily say no, if she weren't interested. The fact that she was so divided on the issue, obviously meant part of her was interested, even if the whole idea of being sought after by a king was insane. And this was Varian Wrynn. He wasn't just a king, he was thee King.

She didn't even know this man, regardless of his familiar name and station. How could a man be so taken with someone, he'd invite them to live with them, not even knowing anything about them beyond what could be discovered from one short conversation? Was this how all royalty found their mates?

Kenya landed at the top of the tree above her home and perched, thinking. Varian obviously wanted to get to know her better. How else could this be accomplished other than moving to Stormwind. It wasn't like he could move to Darnassus.

She kept going one way, then the other, over and over. She didn't know what she'd do, but she couldn't make Varian wait forever for an answer.

* * *

Kenya sat quietly at her desk, writing a letter. She had finally come to a decision and wanted to compose a letter and get it sent to Stormwind before she changed her mind. She had managed to come to the same conclusion for three days straight, so she was confident she had made her decision.

Only time would tell if it was the right one.

* * *

Varian had just finished dinner with Anduin. It was one of the rare times when he wasn't either eating dinner late in the night or skipping it entirely. He so rarely shared a meal with his son. When Tiffin was alive, they ate together almost every evening. It was a simple event, but he missed it. He missed having something in his daily life which represented his life outside of being king.

He was sitting alone at his fire, drinking a mug of ale, when the letter arrived. He didn't think much of it, at first. It wasn't unusual to get correspondence from Darnassus, but then realization hit him when he opened the letter and found it addressed to him simply by his name. No 'Your Majesty' or 'King', just a 'Dear Varian', written in a delicate, curvy handwriting. The letter was from Kenya.

Dear Varian,

I apologize for taking so long to respond to your invitation. I've thought about your offer and I've decided to accept your invitation to visit Stormwind. I can't promise I'll agree to be courted, but it would be unfair of me to reject your request without getting to know you better. The simple fact is, we don't know each other at all. We'll start there and see where things go.

I plan to portal to Stormwind in two weeks. If I don't hear back from you, I'll assume your offer still stands.

-Kenya

Varian was speechless. It had been over two months since he traveled to Darnassus to invite Kenya to Stormwind personally. He had assumed she wasn't interested and was simply avoiding rejecting him. It turns out, she was just taking her time to decide.

"She's a smart young woman." He said quietly to himself.

He placed his mug on the small table next to him and stood, pacing around the room, still looking at the letter. Most women would have jumped at the chance to be courted by a king, probably saying yes the moment he asked, but this woman had taken months to decide to just visit. She hadn't given her permission to be courted. No doubt, she had weighed her options and was approaching the situation carefully. These actions only increased his interest in her. He wasn't looking for someone who would only look good on his arm, who only agreed to be with him because he was the king. He wanted a companion. A friend. Someone who wanted to be around for him, not his title or the title she would eventually inherit.

He started to take notes in his mind of all the things we needed to get done before her arrival. He needed to prepare chambers for her. Fortunately, the keep was designed for the king and queen to have more than one child, so there were plenty of empty rooms to spare, considering it was only himself and Anduin.

Varian was also thinking about assigning a guard schedule for Kenya. She didn't necessarily need to be guarded, but once word got out that a young woman was staying in the keep at the request of the king, security might become an issue. It was probably better to be safe than sorry, but he didn't want to do anything that could possibly push her away or smother her. He'd assign guards to her, but wouldn't fight her on keeping them.

He also had to accommodate more druid trainers, since the Archdruid would more than likely send along a druid or two to allow her to continue her training. This was fine. He already had one night elf druid in Stormwind that served as council and trainer for any visiting, actively training druids. He could certainly make room for more, if needed.

And, he needed to inform Anduin. He'd be excited. Kenya was young, only a few years older than his son. Varian tried not to think about that fact too much, so he wouldn't talk himself out of pursuing her because of her age. He had no doubt Anduin would get along with her just fine, though. Anduin got along with just about anyone.

Varian returned to his seat and gulped down the remaining ale from his mug. He'd never admit it to anyone, not even Anduin, but he was slightly scared by all this. He hadn't pursued a woman since his courtship with Tiffin. And this was different. He was a different man than when he was young. He'd been through a great deal, making him rougher, more stubborn and short tempered. He could only hope his flaws wouldn't scare Kenya away.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter. Thanks to all for reading and a special thanks to all who take a moment to review. I love to hear what you think.

* * *

Kenya was nervous. Very nervous. She had sent a letter to Varian two days earlier by messenger through a direct portal to Stormwind. The king no doubt had received her message and was awaiting her arrival. Part of her was shocked she'd actually said yes. Now, she was sitting down to dinner with Malfurion and Tyrande. She hadn't told her adoptive parents her decision yet. She knew they'd support her, but she was curious to see if they'd be surprised by her choice.

When Kenya arrived, Malfurion and Tyrande were already there, milling around the table. They were dining in a small hall in the open air. Kenya had always liked this spot and had often dined with her adoptive parents in the location.

"It's nice of you to join us, Kenya." Tyrande said, hugging her, then taking a seat at the table, where Malfurion was already seated. "It's been a long time since you've dined with us."

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately. I've had a lot on my mind." Kenya replied, also taking a seat.

"I hear you sent a message through to Stormwind. You've made your decision?" Malfurion asked.

"Yes. I've decided to move to Stormwind for a time. I didn't agree to any courtship, just a visit to get to know Varian."

"And you're sure you're making the right decision?" Tyrande asked. She almost sounded worried.

Kenya laughed. "Not at all, but I've flown around this entire continent for a month thinking about what I wanted to do. When I spoke to the king that first time, I'd be lying if I said I didn't find him intriguing. I think I'd regret not taking this opportunity to get to know him. Will my time there develop into a relationship? I don't know, but I'll give it a chance."

"If you'd like, I'll speak with the druid trainer currently stationed in Stormwind. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to continue your training." Malfurion said.

"That would be very kind of you. I still plan to keep working to become a full druid."

"And remember, regardless of how this turns out, you'll always have a home here." Tyrande added.

Kenya smiled at the night elves. "I know. You've both been so kind to me since my parents died. I think I'll always see Darnassus as home."

The remainder of the evening was spent with idle chit chat and comfortable silences. If they had been surprised by her choice, they hadn't let it show. Of course, they were both elder night elves. They could hide their emotions better than most.

* * *

His father seemed nervous when Anduin arrived for dinner that evening. It seemed odd, but Anduin decided not to comment. If there was something on his father's mind, it would no doubt come out during dinner. Varian Wrynn was not a shy man.

Once dinner was served and they were alone, Varian looked to Anduin and smiled nervously. Anduin so rarely saw his father genuinely rattled.

"I have news." He said, leaning back in his chair. "We'll be getting a visitor to the keep for a few months."

Anduin couldn't help but smile. "Do you mean the woman you met in Darnassus?"

Varian nodded. "Yes. Her name's Kenya Oolon. I got a message three days ago accepting my offer for her to visit Stormwind. She knows I wish to court her, but she also knows that I don't expect an answer to that particular request until she knows me better."

"That's wonderful news, father. At least it sounds like she's open to the possibility. It's wise to visit first, before making any permanent choices."

"I took your advice. I'm guessing you're still alright with these plans?" Varian asked, sounding slightly unsure.

"Of course!" Anduin replied, cheerfully. "I'm excited to meet her. She must be someone truly special to have caught your eye."

Varian nodded, starting to eat. "It'll be an adjustment for both of us. We're not used to having a woman around all the time. I know Jaina visits, but never for any length of time. And this will be different."

"It will, but I think it'll also be a good thing. You need to be careful, though." Anduin advised.

Varian gave his son a quizzical look, but let him continue.

"You need to be careful to not change too much, just to keep her from being scared off." Anduin said, taking a bit of chicken, chewing thoughtfully. "She needs to know the real you. Yes, you might change a little from being around her, but you are the way you are. You can't change who you are, then, once she agrees to stay, go back to your old self. She needs to see every side of you, before she decides to marry you."

Varian nodded. He could see the wisdom in Anduin's words. "You mean, I should show her the stubborn, angry, pain in the ass I can be. And yes, I do know I can be all those things."

Anduin laughed. "Yes, but not all at once. Ease her into it. You also need to show her the other side of that coin, too. Just be yourself."

"That thought is terrifying, you know. I'm not the easiest person to live with. I'm certainly not blind to that fact. You're aware of it more than most."

"Don't worry, father. You're a good person at heart and Kenya will see that good person, as long as she's open minded when she sees your other side. She might even help sand down some of our rougher edges. Having her around could, very possibly, be a good thing."

They sat quietly for a while, Varian thinking to himself that having his rough edges sanded might not be a bad thing.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

New chapter up. Moving on to Stormwind now. Yay. Enjoy!

* * *

A week and a half later, Varian stood patiently in the portal room, waiting for Kenya to arrive. He was nervous, but he was also confident his nerves did not show on the outside. To everyone in the room with him, his guards and a few mages, he looked like the ever solid king of Stormwind.

Kenya had already sent her belongings a day earlier and the king had ordered them taken to one of the rooms in the keep. He picked a room at the opposite end of the hall from his own, so as not to imply any kind of expectations and to allow her privacy. He wanted to do everything in his power to make her comfortable during her stay, for as long as it may last.

Everyone in the room took a step back instinctively as a portal formed. A few seconds later, Kenya stepped through. Unlike Varian, who was skilled at hiding his nerves, Kenya looked unsure, almost scared.

"Welcome to Stormwind, Kenya." Varian said, stepping forward and kissing her hand.

"Thank You your Majesty." Kenya replied. "I'm assuming my things arrived safely last night?" She asked.

"Yes. I had them sent to your chambers in the keep." He offered her his arm and she took it with a shy smile. He couldn't help but think she looked beautiful when she smiled that way. "Do you feel up for a tour of Stormwind or would you prefer to be shown to your chambers, first?"

"There's no reason to go to my chambers. I have plenty of time to unpack. I'd much rather take the grand tour of the city. I was only a year old when my parents moved to Darkshore, so I really don't remember the city at all."

Varian had conveyed his plans to his personal guard before Kenya's arrival, so they were prepared for the tour Varian had in mind without being given any additional commands. Once outside the mage tower, they took up positions around the king and his guest, but kept far enough away to allow them space and privacy.

"I remember you saying you were born in Stormwind. Why did your parents leave?"

"I'm not sure." Kenya replied, looking around with great interest and they strolled down the streets. "I think they didn't want to raise me in the city. They'd always liked the country. I have no idea how they decided on Darkshore, though."

"And you haven't been back to Stormwind since?" Varian asked, leading Kenya towards the harbor.

"No. I really didn't do much traveling around while my parents were still alive."

They walked down the street which opened up to Stormwind harbor. Varian heard Kenya gasp when they reached the stairs which led down to the docks. There were currently three ships docked in the harbor, one of them being Varian's personal flagship. The harbor itself was a very impressive sight, but the enormous ships seemed to only amplify the impact.

"Amazing. I had imagined what Stormwind harbor would look like, but my mind wasn't even close." Kenya released Varian's arm and walked up to the waist high wall, placing her hand on the white stone.

Varian smiled to himself, happy he had decided to start the tour with the harbor. He joined her by the wall, looking out over the harbor himself. "We finally completed repairs from the damage sustained during the cataclysm only a few months ago."

"I'm guessing the big one is your flagship." She said, looking over to the far end of the harbor, which served as the ship's home when not in use.

Varian nodded. "It is."

"I'd very much like a tour of it, someday." Kenya said enthusiastically, her interest sounding completely genuine.

"That can certainly be arranged." Varian chuckled, offering Kenya his arm once again. She took it with a smile. "Shall we continue with the tour?"

"Of course." Kenya said, allowing Varian to escort her away from the harbor. "I can't wait to fly around the city myself and get a look at it from a bird's eye view."

"That must mean your druid training is going well." Varian led her towards the market area. Honestly, he was enjoying the tour just as much as Kenya. It was so rare for him to get an opportunity to just stroll through his city. People along the street bowed as they passed, but Varian did his best to act like they were just a normal couple, taking a walk.

"It is. I've managed to shift into all the usual druid forms. I'm a bit smaller than a night elf or a worgen, but then it's not like I have anyone to really compare myself with in that area. I do enjoy flying, though. And swimming without having to worry about breathing."

"I can imagine." Varian replied. "I would be careful if you decide to take a swim around the castle. We do have some fairly large sharks."

The tour lasted over two hours, but Varian got the feeling the tour was exactly what Kenya needed to get a real feel for Stormwind. She seemed calmer than when she first arrived and their conversation flowed comfortably.

"And finally…" Varian said, opening a set of double doors at the end of the long hallway. "...these are your chambers. I hope you like them." He stepped back and allowed Kenya to walk in.

"They're beautiful." Kenya stepped into the chamber, looking around. She'd had a smile on her face since seeing the harbor, which only got bigger when she saw her new temporary home. "I think I'll be comfortable here." She turned and faced Varian, taking his hand. "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Please, call me Varian. Considering the circumstances, I think we'd both be more comfortable if we used first names."

"Probably." Kenya agreed.

"I'll leave you to get settled in. I'd very much like you to join me for dinner. It'll give you a chance to meet Anduin."

"I'd like that very much." Kenya replied.

"I've assigned guards to follow you around when you leave the keep, but please, don't feel you need to use them, if you'd rather go out on your own." Kenya looked out her door and two of the six guards who had followed them around the city were standing outside her door.

"It might be nice to have them around, at first. It'll help me not get lost. I just hope they don't mind playing tour guide, more than bodyguard."

"Not to worry, they are at your disposal, regardless of what you require. I'll have someone come collect you when dinner is served." He took her hand again and kissed it. "I'm very pleased you decided to stay, Kenya. I'll see you at dinner."

Varian turned and left. Kenya closed her doors, happy to find out they were lighter than they looked. She walked across the room, opening the door at the far side, which opened up to a large balcony. She stepped out into the evening sun and sighed with a smile.

So far, so good.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter up. Enjoy and thanks for reading.

* * *

Anduin headed to dinner, more excited than he'd been when he first stepped foot on the Exodar. He had agreed to allow his father to take Kenya on a tour of the city without him, so they could have some time alone to get a feel for each other. It had taken great strength of will to sit in the library and follow his father's request.

He nodded slightly at the guards standing outside the door to the king's dining room as they opened the door for him. Standing by the fire was his father and Kenya. They turned as the doors opened and he got a chance to take a look at the woman who had captivated his father.

She was tall and thin, but still several inches shorter than his father and looked strong for her size. She wore a simple light green dress that brought out the red of her hair, which she had twisted into a braid down her back. She was young, just as his father had described, but most definitely not young enough to be mistaken for a youth. She smiled at Anduin as he approached and he could instantly see why his father had been drawn to her. She was very beautiful, but not like the noble women he'd seen while traveling within the Alliance. Her beauty was more subtle, like she wasn't trying to be pretty, it was simply how she was naturally.

"Perfect timing." Varian said, walking over to Anduin. "Kenya Oolon, I'd like to introduce you to my son, Anduin."

"It's nice to meet you, Anduin." She greeted. Her voice was prettier than her appearance. Anduin was thrilled she addressed him by his name and not something more formal, like 'Your Highness'.

"Nice to meet you too, Milady." Anduin said with a slight bow.

Kenya blush and turned away shyly. "I'm not a lady. Not of any noble birth, anyway. You can just call me Kenya."

"As long as you continue to call me Anduin and not Your Highness."

"You have a deal."

"Wonderful. Now that we know each other, shall we eat?" Varian said, ushering them to the table, which was already laid out with dinner. Varian pulled a chair out for Kenya and she sat.

"So, father gave you the grand tour. What do you think of Stormwind so far?" Anduin asked, hardly worrying about his food.

"It's very different than Darnassus, but not in a bad way. It's impressive. It's too soon to tell if I'll like it here or not, since I've never lived in a human city before, at least not one this size, but I have a feeling I'll never get bored. It would take months just to see it all."

"I'm sure Anduin would be happy to show you around the city. He knows Stormwind better than I do and I'm afraid sometimes the time I can spend with you might be limited."

"More than happy." Anduin added.

"That sounds good." She turned to Varian. "And don't worry about spending time with me. I'm here to get to know you, but I know you're the king and sometimes, you'll have more important things to do than entertain your guests. Besides, it'll be a good month before just exploring gets old. Not to mention I still need to keep up my bow work and I'll also be spending time everyday working on my druid training. If all else fails, I'm sure you have a library."

"You'll love the library." Anduin replied. "I spend a great deal of time there, myself."

Varian laughed. "I knew you two would get along."

Anduin smiled at his father as he looked at Kenya. He was genuinely happy, which was a rare thing for him.

They maintained a comfortable conversation during dinner and even though Anduin felt they could continue to talk for hours more, he bowed out shortly after dinner was done, allowing his father and Kenya a chance to talk alone.

* * *

Varian walked Kenya to her chamber door several hours after dinner, happier than he'd been in a long time. The night have gone perfectly. Not only did she seem comfortable with Anduin, she also seemed comfortable being alone with him as well.

"Remember, If you want or need anything, let me know. I want you to be comfortable here."

"I will, I promise. For right now, I just want to go to bed. It's been a very long day. A very good day, but long."

Varian lifted Kenya's hand and kissed it. "Good night. Sleep well. If you need anything during the night, just tell one of the guards."

"I will, Varian. Good Night."

Varian left the room and Kenya closed the door. She leaned against it, her heart pounding.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Another chapter up. Enjoy!

* * *

Kenya slept well that night, once she finally fell asleep. Her mind was racing when she was first escorted back to her room, but exhaustion from the day caught up to her quickly, once she got into her bed. She only stirred when the sun started to peek through her window.

After bathing and dressing, Kenya opened her door and found two new guards standing on either side of the door. She smiled at both of them. "Good Morning."

"Good morning, Milady." They both said, bowing their heads.

Kenya didn't like being called milady, but she decided not to mention it to the guards. They were probably required to address her that way. "I'm assuming breakfast is served in the same room as dinner?" She asked.

One of the guards turned to her. She could see a smile through his helm. "Yes, Milady. Or, if you prefer to dine alone, we can have the kitchen bring something to your room."

"That won't be necessary." She replied, closing her doors and headed down the hall to the king's dining room, which was at the other end of the hall. The door to the room was open when she arrived, but the room was empty. There was already a fine breakfast laid out on the table and there was a roaring fire in the fireplace.

She made herself a cup of tea, then took a seat by the fire, deciding to wait to see if she'd be joined by anyone before eating. The hallway between her room and this room had been chilly, but the room itself was warm and well lit.

"Good Morning, Kenya." Anduin said as he walked into the room. He walked over to the table, getting a bowl of fruit, then joined her by the fire. "How'd you sleep?"

"Very well. I was out like a light, actually. I guess walking around the entire city takes a lot out of a person."

Anduin laughed, taking a bit of his fruit. "And you didn't even get the full tour. I'm sure father showed you the most impressive highlights, but there's much more to this city. It'll take days to cover it all. I'll be a better tour guide, anyway. I'm sure he hide it well, but I'm betting my father was fairly nervous showing you around."

"He seemed calm and collected to me, but I guess he's used to hiding his emotions. It wouldn't be good for the king to be a basketcase in public, I guess."

"Exactly!" He finished the last bite of his fruit, then stood. "Now, if you'll join me for breakfast? Father wanted me to apologize that he couldn't join us. He had to start his day early. He's up and around early most mornings. I hope you don't mind."

Kenya laughed, waving a hand. "Not at all. He's the high king of the Alliance and I'm assuming the responsibilities of that title keep him busy. I didn't come here thinking he'd be spending every waking moment with me. As I said last night, I have my own responsibilities I need to keep up with."

Kenya joined Anduin at the table. Like his father the previous night, he pulled her chair out for her before taking a seat himself.

"Speaking of which, how about I introduce you to our local druid trainer after breakfast. He's eager to meet you."

"You know him?"

Anduin shrugged. "I know almost everyone living in Stormwind. When I heard you were a druid in training, I took the time to get to know Sheldras. He's an interesting person. He likes to tell stories about natural disasters and the real causes behind them. You'll like him. After we're done there, I'll show you whatever you want. We'll wing it."

"You're very excited about my presence here." Kenya commented as she ate. Where the king had hid his feelings, Anduin was the exact opposite. He had an excitement and energy about him Kenya couldn't help but share when in his company.

"I like meeting new people. Particularly people I don't necessarily need to be formal around. And this situation is different. This is the first time my father has shown any interest in a woman. It's just a nice bonus you're closer to my age than his. I know that fact might make things a bit awkward, but it's rare for me to get a chance to make a new friend."

"Varian has never taken an interest in any other women?" Kenya asked. She hadn't known that part. True, being king, it was probably hard to take the time to meet women, but she had thought a queenless king would have no trouble finding companionship, if he wished it. He obviously hadn't wished it.

"Not since my mother, though I was too young to remember them together. She was killed while I was still very young. I have very few memories of her, just what I've been told by father or seen in pictures. I miss her. I think we both still do, but this situation with you is encouraging. Father's been alone for a very long time."

Kenya smiled at Anduin. He was being very honest. "I can't guarantee anything will happen between your father and I, but I wouldn't be here if I didn't think something could happen. He obviously saw something in me that he liked. I look forward to finding out what that is and if I can share the feeling. You're a very honest young man."

"The truth always has a way of getting out. I think it's best just to start out with honestly."

"Yes, you and I will get along fine." Kenya said.

They continued to talk freely while they ate, the conversation flowing easily. One day in Stormwind and Kenya already made a friend.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

New chapter up. Just a little cutie one for ya. Enjoy.

* * *

When Varian finally was able to pull himself away from official business, it was well past dinnertime. Normally, he would have dined alone, since him and his son had a standing arrangement to not wait for each other for dinner. When he entered his dining room, however, he found Kenya sitting alone by the fire, reading a book and drinking a glass of wine. Varian smiled at the surprise.

"I didn't think you'd still be here." He said, approaching her.

"Anduin told me during dinner that you quite often work late and eat alone. I figured if I stayed here, I'd run into you at some point. Besides, this is a nice spot to read. It's cozy and I like this chair."

"You didn't have to wait up for me." Varian said, though it was nice to see Kenya. He'd been so busy, he hadn't found time to even check in on her during the day. It felt like he'd abandoned her, since she was in Stormwind to get to know him, afterall.

Kenya stood, taking her wine over to the table and taking a seat before Varian could pull out her chair. "I don't mind. I thought you might like to have some company."

Varian took a seat at the table, still smiling. He really couldn't stop himself. "It would be nice to have some conversation that doesn't pertain to the affairs of the kingdom. So what did you do today? I'm guessing you were with Anduin for most it."

"I was. He accompanied me everywhere I needed to go. I now have a schedule for my druid training and with the archery field. I know where the library is located and the kitchens. He also told me about the rare albino crocolisk that lives in the city canals, just in case I happen to run into it during a swim."

Varian laughed. "Leave it to my son to include local myths with his tour. I'm happy you two seem to be getting along."

"Your son is a very friendly young man."

Several of the kitchen staff came in and arranged dinner for Varian, then bowed and left them alone again. Varian ate hungrily, not realizing he hadn't actually eaten since breakfast.

"To be honest, I think Anduin gets lonely. I know he'd love to be able to travel outside the kingdom, but it's hard to ensure his safety when he leaves Stormwind." This was a delicate subject for Varian, but for some reason, he didn't even hesitate to share his concerns with Kenya.

"I think you're right to be protective, as least while he's still young. You'll probably need to loosen the reins once he gets older, but I think you have a few years still before you need to force yourself to let go. Not that I have any experience to base that opinion on." She replied, taking a dessert pastry from the tray and nibbling on it. "I wouldn't worry about him too much, as it pertains to his activity level, anyway. He seems to be good at finding constructive things to occupy his time. At least it seemed that way to me."

"I'm happy to hear that. I don't often hear about what he does during his day. I hear about the official stuff, the stuff I force him to do, but I rarely hear what he chooses to do." He paused for a few moments to eat and Kenya continued to pick at the pastry, taking an occasional sip of wine. The silence between them was comfortable. "So, you said you setup a druid training schedule? I'm guessing you met Sheldras?"

"I did. I like him. Malfurion offered to have other trainers move here to assist in my training, but I think Sheldras will do just fine. No need to uproot anyone on my account. He seems more than capable and very willing, actually. He's almost as excited about training the first human druid as Malfurion when we first started."

"Good. I was worried about how your training might be impacted if you accepted my offer. I certainly don't want to make things harder on you."

Kenya smiled at Varian, then stood and took a seat right next to him. She placed a hand over his. "You need to stop worrying about things like that. I'm here because I want to be here and I have a plan for everything I need to do and keep up with while I'm here. Me being around shouldn't cause you any additional stress. In fact, my presence should help relieve some of your stress, since I'm assuming there are very few people living in Stormwind who you can rely on for adult conversations not related to your station and the state of the city. I'm also positive I won't agree with you all the time and I most definitely won't tell you something, just because I think it's what you want to hear. Apparently, I can be opinionated and difficult."

Varian laughed at Kenya's honestly, placing his free hand over hers. Her hand was significantly smaller, disappearing entirely between his.

"You'll need to forgive me. It's been a very long time since I've spent time with a woman. I'm afraid I'm a little out of practice."

"Well, I've had no practice in this area at all, so you still have the advantage here. Let's agree to stop worrying and just let things happen. I'll let you know if I need anything or if something you say or do bothers me and you stop worrying that you'll do something to upset me or make me uncomfortable. If there is any chance of something happening between us, I think it would be best if we're friends first and are comfortable enough to be completely honest with each other."

"I like your directness. You have a deal."

"Good." Kenya reached over and retrieved her glass of wine from the other side of the table. "Now, you finish eating and I'll finish my wine, then you can take me to see the keep's garden Anduin was telling me about. He said it's spectacular at night this time of year."

Varian nodded and continued his meal, thinking he'd need to remember to thank his son the next time he saw him. He was going above and beyond with Kenya, making her feel welcome and comfortable. Anduin needed to know how much he appreciated it.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Another new chapter up. This one is short and sweet. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Anduin couldn't help but be proud of himself as he got into bed that night.

He had spent the entire day with Kenya and had learned a couple of very important things.

He learned she had a very curious and adventurous mind and was eager to discover everything about her new home. She asked questions, slowly at first, but once she got comfortable with her surroundings and with him, they came more freely.

He also discovered, more importantly, she hadn't accepted his father's invitation to simply become a queen, as many women would have. Yes, she probably knew that would be the end result if she gave her consent to be courted, but she wasn't acting like it was a part of her plan. She wasn't in Stormwind to marry a king.

Kenya genuinely wanted to get to know his father. She asked many questions about Varian and Anduin was happy to answer honestly, even if the answer didn't paint his father in the best light. For her part, she accepted all the answers and didn't seem discouraged by any of them that might have bothered her.

It was for these reasons Anduin had mentioned during dinner the garden within the keep and how beautiful it was at night. It would be a special place for Varian to show Kenya himself.

It had only been a day and Anduin was already hoping things worked out with Kenya. He fell asleep that night, thinking of more ways he could help nudge them together.

* * *

"This is incredible." Kenya said quietly as she and Varian walked into the keep's garden. The moon was full and the night was cloudless, so moonlight was allowed to filter through the open ceiling, unimpeded. In the light of the moon, the night flowering plants seemed to glow. The effect was spectacular.

"We keep the garden stocked with seasonal plants, so the garden is beautiful year round. And, as you can see, many of the flowering plants respond to moonlight this time of year."

Kenya walked slowly along the path, allowing her hands to ghost over the blossoms of the taller planets. The blooms seemed to perk up slightly as she passed over them. She kept her eyes closed, but had no trouble navigating the path.

"You're feeling them using your power, aren't you?" Varian asked, following along behind her quietly.

"Yes." Her reply was barely a whisper. "It's a very hard thing to explain, feeling the power of nature like this. Even in a quiet garden like this one, everything is so alive. It's practically humming with power."

"I've seen Malfurion walk around a damaged forest like you are now. He must have been doing the same thing."

Kenya smiled. "Probably, though he's far more powerful than I will ever be and can sense more. I'm actually rather happy about that."

Kenya stopped and Varian stopped next to her. "Why is that?"

She turned to face Varian and smiled. "Because I have no desire to grow antlers." She said, very matter of factually.

Varian laughed, hard and full. A genuine laugh.

Kenya smiled ever wider at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You have a very nice laugh. You should laugh more often." Kenya replied, almost shyly. It was too dark to see, but she was blushing.

Varian took her hand, holding it gently. "With you around, I have a feeling I might just have a reason to laugh."

"I look forward to it, then." She looked up at the full moon above them. "Do you mind if we sit out here for a little while?"

Varian guided Kenya to a padded bench a few feet away, which was surrounded by glowing white blossoms. "We can stay as long as you like, it's a nice night."

They sat together, quietly looking up at the sky.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

This is a nice little chapter between Varian and Kenya. Hope you like it and thanks for reading.

* * *

"What kind of surprise is it?" Kenya asked Varian as they walked through the Old Town district of Stormwind.

"You'll see." Varian said with a smile.

Kenya had been in Stormwind for over two months and Varian had barely spent any time with her, except for meals and an occasional stroll through the garden in the evenings. He kept telling himself he'd spend more time with her once things settled down, until he realized, things were never going to settle down. If a king wanted personal time, he just had to take it, not wait for it to magically materialize. It was for this reason that he decided to surprised Kenya by taking a full day off to take her riding outside of Stormwind. He hadn't told her what they were going to be doing, but he had a feeling she'd like the surprise.

They entered the stables to find two attendants saddling two horses. One was Valor, the king's black stallion, a large, sturdy beast specifically training to obey the king's command. The other was a smaller appaloosa mare with a white and black spotted coat. She had a small, slightly star shaped, spot between her eyes.

"I thought we could take a ride out in the country today. Spend the day together." Varian said, walking up to his horse and patting it on the neck.

"I'd love that. Was this my surprise?" Kenya asked, going up to the appaloosa and rubbing its nose. The horse seemed to like Kenya, relaxing into her touch. Animals tended to recognize druids and trusted them more.

"Only partially. Do you like the horse?" He asked.

"She's beautiful." Kenya replied. "I've never seen one like her. I'm used to sabercats. It's been forever since I've ridden a horse."

"I'm glad you like her, since she's yours." Varian said, a big smile on his face.

"Mine?"

Varian walked up to the mare and patted it's neck, just like he did his own horse. "I know you can change into animals and travel around, but I thought, maybe, if today goes well, you might like to ride around the kingdom more often. You'll need your own horse."

"Thank you Varian. She really is magnificent. What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one yet. I thought you'd like to name her."

Kenya took a step back looking over the mare. "I don't know her enough to pick one. Let's just go for our ride and maybe inspiration will strike."

Varian chuckled. "Sounds like a plan." He helped Kenya onto her horse, then crossed over to mount his stead.

A steward from the keep came in through the side entrance and bowed to the king. "I'm sorry to interrupt, your Majesty, but the delegates from the southern estates are here for their audience."

Varian almost growled. "I rescheduled their audience a week ago. What are they doing here?" His voice wasn't quite angry, but it was definitely irritated.

"They say their issues are too urgent to wait until next week, Sire. I'm afraid they are insisting." The steward said, quietly, almost meekly. No doubt, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of the king's temper. Normally, you didn't insist anything on Varian Wrynn.

"They are insisting?" This time, the king's voice was angry. He was about to say something insulting, but then he remembered Kenya was with him. He could see her in the corner of his eye. His tone of voice didn't seem to scare her, but she did look worried. He took a breath, then replied, much more calmly. "Their issues can wait. I have plans today."

"It's alright, Varian, I understand if you need to…" Kenya began.

"No." Varian interrupted, his voice softer. "They've already sent over a written version of their grievances. This family is always fighting over land rights. Every time someone is born, dies or marries in the family, they come to Stormwind for my judgement about who gets what. It's not really my place, but apparently, my ruling is the only voice of reason the entire family will listen to. None of it is urgent enough to cancel our ride. Trust me."

Kenya paused for a second, searching Varian's eyes. "I trust you."

"Good." Varian turned back to the steward. "Please tell the delegates they are more than welcome to stay in Stormwind as my guests until their scheduled audience next week."

"Yes, your Majesty." The steward replied, bowing deeply, then left.

"I'm sorry about that, Kenya." Varian mounted his horse, taking up the reins.

"No apology necessary. You're an important man and I understand that. I'm sure simple things like taking a ride are a rarity for you. I say we get started before anything else happens."

With a nod, Varian gently kicked his horse and headed out of the stable slowly. Kenya followed along behind them. They traveled single file until they were past the main gate, then Kenya sped up so she was riding next to him.

"No guard?" Kenya asked, enjoying the warm summer air, but noticing they were alone.

"I sent them out in advance to secure the area, so they can ensure our safety and keep their distance. Besides, there are few who would be foolish enough to attack me this close to Stormwind." Varian placed a hand on his sword, which was attached to his horse's saddle. He normally carried it on his back or at his side, but he wanted this trip to be more casual. He'd never leave home without Shalamayne, regardless of the situation, though.

"So, we're practically alone."

"For the most part." Varian agreed.

They traveled in silence until they reached Goldshire, leaving them with no option but to turn. "So, left or right?" She asked. She looked both ways, seeing nothing but forest on either side.

"Left."

Kenya gave Varian a mischievous smile. "Okay, then. Let's have some fun." Without another word, she urged her horse into a full gallop, speeding away.

Varain laughed, then kicked his own horse to follow.

Varian and Kenya raced until they reached a small bridge over a creek. Kenya had won the impromptu race, though not by much. The king found the frivolity invigorating. When they finally stopped, both of them were laughing.

"I haven't raced on a horse since I was a youth." Varian said, once again next to Kenya. "Valor is fast, but your mare is faster."

"I'm also lighter and have less armor, but she is fast, yes." Kenya agreed. "I think I know what I'm going to call her. Shooting Star. Star for short."

Varian nodded in approval. "I like it. Very fitting." He nudged Valor over the bridge. "To the left here is where most of Stormwind's horses are born and raised. Just beyond the farm, is the last bit of my surprise."

"There's more? What more can there be? You already gave me a horse and took me on an invigorating ride."

Varian smiled to himself. "You'll see."

They rode slowly through the forest for a few more minutes. Kenya didn't really know what to look at first. She could feel the energy of nature around her, but it was also beautiful to the eyes, as well. Shooting Star seemed to understand her thoughts, allowing Kenya to guide her almost effortlessly. They wove through the trees, seeing the occasional deer or squirrel hurry away upon their approach.

Soon, they came to a clearing. Varian stopped and dismounted, taking his sword off his saddle and attaching it to his side. Kenya rode up next to Varian, looking out over the clearing. It was a field of grass, with patches of wildflowers breaking up the sea of green. In the middle of all of it was a blanket setup with lunch. Kenya allowed Varian to help her off Shooting Star, even though she could have managed on her own. Varian seemed to like making gentlemanly gestures towards her, so she let him without complaint.

"I know you haven't given me permission to court you, but this seemed like something you'd enjoy."

Kenya stood on her toes, placing a gentle kiss on Varian's cheek. "I love it." Kenya walked towards the blanket. Varian touched his cheek where she kissed him, stunned by the gesture for a few moments, then tied up the horses and followed.

They had a nice leisurely lunch, allowing themselves to relax and truly enjoy their time together. It wasn't until the sun started to dip below the trees that they returned to their horses and headed home. Despite a rocky start, it had been almost a perfect day.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

A little Druid Training for ya. Enjoy.

* * *

Kenya took a deep breath, allowing her connection with nature to be enhanced. Sheldras stood in front of her, doing the same. This little meditation was how they started each of their training sessions. Now that Kenya had a fairly strong connection with her power, she needed to learn how to focus it, so she could use it effectively. Having a gift for magic and being able to use it efficiently were two entirely separate things.

"Okay, today we're going to start working on wards. I've noticed you favor feral magic use, so you need to learn how to protect yourself while you attack as an animal. Mauling someone as a bear is only useful if you don't get shot before you get to your prey or get cut to ribbons while you attack." The night elf pulled a polearm from a rack next to him, swinging it around experimentally, obviously well trained in its use. The blade at its end was small, but sharp. "A solid ward should be able to take any hit which would normally penetrate your skin and cushion most blows from a blunt instrument. The stronger the ward, the more hits you can take before you start getting truly injured."

He walked up to her, standing about a foot away. "Now, focus on your power. Feel it around you. Focus on bringing that power to you, making it almost like a second skin around your body. This will take some getting used to, since warding will take some of your power. The more powerful you are before you ward, the easier it will be to both ward and fight with magic. It's the main reason why most druids use wards mainly when in animal form. Attacking as an animal takes no magical power at all beyond the power needed to hold the form, so more can be used to make the ward stronger."

"I understand." Kenya replied, closing her eyes and focusing on doing what Sheldras instructed. She could feel the power of nature all around her. It was in the grass under her feet, the trees surrounding Sheldras's cabin, within the small lake nearby and all the life which called it home. All of it was a potential source of power. It took time to focus her power enough to feel she had generated a second skin, as the night elf described. "Okay, I think I'm ready."

Sheldras swung the polearm quickly, slashing at Kenya, causing a one inch gash on her forearm. It only bled slightly, since he was using his expert skills with a polearm to make the cut shallow. "Even a weak ward should have blocked that strike."

"Damn." Kenya swore, placing a hand over the cut, using a little magic to heal the wound. She then wiped the blood off on her sleeve, thankful she always wore older clothes when she trained, just in case they got dirty or bloody. Training to be a druid was sometimes a messy business.

"Try again." Sheldras said.

Three more times, Kenya tried to place a ward and three more times, she got cut. On the fourth try, the blade raked over her skin, but didn't cut her.

"Ow, that still hurt." Kenya said, though she was happy to see nothing to heal.

Sheldras nodded. "You'll still feel the hit from a strike blocked by a ward. It won't cut you, but it might bruise slightly, if the strike is hard enough. You'll learn to know the difference between a blocked hit and an unblocked hit, so you can sure-up a ward if it starts to fail. The pain is different and your brain will learn to recognize the difference."

They tried the maneuver many more times, each time, Kenya's ward blocked the strike.

"Excellent! You're picking this up well. I can tell your strength is starting to fade, so that's enough for today, but before we wrap up, let's try once with you in bear form. I want you to feel what it's like to try to ward and hold an animal form at the same time."

* * *

Varian stood near the field where Kenya was working with Sheldras, standing in the shadows so he wouldn't be seen. He'd never had the chance to watch one of her training sessions. They seemed to be working on some type of shielding, since the night elf kept attacking Kenya with a polearm. He cut her several times, before she got the magic right.

Varian had to admit, watching Kenya get hurt was difficult. He'd become rather attached to her over the months since she arrived. He felt protective of her and even though he knew this was all a part of her training, he had to fight to stop himself from running over to them and ordering Sheldras to stop striking her.

After about two hours, Varian watched as Kenya took the form of a bear. She was only slightly larger than a bear you'd find in the wild, but her fur was pure white, with a red streaking running down her neck. It was strange to see her change forms. He'd seen druids turn into animals in the past, of course, but it was different, somehow, when the person changing was someone he truly cared for.

Bear Kenya circled the night elf and he could see her eyes were also red. Her animal form was that of an albino. It made Varian wonder if all human druids would be like this or if it was just something unique to Kenya. There was no way to know for sure, until another human was born with the gift. According the Malfurion, it could be years, decades, even centuries, before another human druid was born. Evolution of this scale didn't happen overnight and there was no guarantee she'd pass druidic traits on to her children, if she had some.

After a few moments, Kenya charged the druid and he sidestepped, slashing out with the polearm. Varian could tell he was doing his best to only rake across Kenya's front left leg. She growled in pain, but it looked like the slash didn't draw blood.

Sheldras seemed satisfied, leaning against the polearm and smiling as he said something to her Varian couldn't hear. Kenya returned to human form, rubbing her left arm, but there was no visible wound that needed to be healed.

Sheldras stepped over to his weapons rack, taking a cloth and wiping the blood of the blade, before returning it to the rack. Kenya walked over to the side of Sheldras's cabin, picking up a waterskin and taking a long pull. Varian was satisfied the training was over for the day, so he left the shadows and approached the druids.

"Your Majesty." Sheldras said with a bow.

"Varian? What are you doing out here?" She asked, putting away the waterskin and walking up to the king.

"I had some time and thought I'd catch one of your training sessions. You look like you're progressing well."

"She is, your Majesty. Today we were practicing wards." Sheldras said with a smile. Varian could tell he was happy with how Kenya had done with her days training.

"It was a little hard, at first, and I'm thankful I learned how to heal small wounds a long time ago. I got the hang of it eventually, though between the healing and the warding, I'm exhausted."

"In that case, care to join me for lunch?" Varian asked.

"Sounds good, but can we stop by my chambers first? I need to put on some clothes with a little less blood on them." Kenya said jokingly.

"Of course."

"We'll work on wards again tomorrow, Kenya. If you wish to practice on your own time, please do so before you go to sleep tonight. I want you and your magic fully recharged for tomorrow's lessons." Sheldras instructed.

"I will. Thank you Sheldras." Kenya replied, bowing slightly to the night elf. He bowed slightly back.

Kenya took Varian's arm and they headed towards the keep.

Sheldras couldn't help but smile at the couple as they left. He could feel a connection growing between them.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15

New chapter up. Enjoy!

* * *

Kenya had been in Stormwind for almost eight months and she found she was very comfortable living in a human city. She now knew the keep and most of the city like the back of her hand and she felt comfortable enough to walk around without guards. She did get lost a few times, but when she was outside, she'd simply turn into a stormcrow and fly up to the top of one of the buildings to get her bearings. The few times she got lost within the keep, she was forced to ask a guard or wandering servant to point her in the right direction.

Varian had missed breakfast that morning, which wasn't unusual. She rarely saw the king in the mornings, usually eating her morning meal with Anduin, though Varian's attendance had increased, as of late. Anduin had also missed breakfast, so Kenya had a quiet meal, then decided to take a walk around the keep. It was raining outside, and although she didn't mind the rain, she decided to stay indoors. She was on her way to the library, when she heard Varian yelling.

Over the months since her arrival, she had yet to witness Varian yell. She had heard that King Wrynn had a terrible temper and was quick to raise his voice. He'd come close a few times, but she could tell he was holding himself back, probably due to her presence.

Kenya slowly followed the yelling until she came to the throne room. She stood in the doorway and looked inside. Varian was yelling at one nobleman, in particular, but there were several in the room, along with a woman she did not recognize.

"You think I'm warmongering?! You think I'm wasting your gold and your blood on endless war?! The wars I fight and the victories I earn protect this world and your people...you. Should I just allow the Horde or some other enemy to take your lands and murder your family? Is that why you came here, to complain?"

Varian was inches from the nobleman. The man looked terrified.

"Do you see me as a monster? Did you come here to see the monster yourself? The monster who relishes war as much as our adversaries? I might be a monster, but maybe I'm the monster this world needs!" Varian stormed to the throne and sat down. It was only then that he noticed Kenya watching from the doorway.

Varian's anger melted away almost instantly when he saw the look on Kenya's face. He'd seen that look a dozen times on the face of his son when he witnessed one of his father's angry outbursts. He'd never seen the look of fear and confusion on Kenya's face before.

Without a word, Kenya turned and left the doorway.

"Damn." Varian said under his breath, motioning for everyone to clear the room. Most of the noblemen were more than happy to be dismissed, but Jaina Proudmoore stayed behind, waiting to speak until the room was empty.

"So, that was Kenya." Jania said. It wasn't a question. She had never met the young woman who had managed to capture and thaw Varian's heart, but Jania knew the woman at the door had to be her. The only other person who could deflate Varian's anger that quickly was Anduin. She had been told all about Kenya over the weeks during her regular communications with the prince.

Varian nodded, but didn't say a word.

"I'm guessing she's never witnessed your temper before."

"No. I've always managed to keep myself reasonably calm around her." He replied, sounding very upset with himself.

Jaina took a seat next to the throne. "Come now, Varian, you had to have known she would see this side of you one day. Especially if this arrangement becomes permanent."

"I know. I was just hoping it would be...later. I'm trying to be better at handling situations without losing my temper. Seeing a look of fear on Anduin's face is hard enough, but seeing it on her. The last thing I want is for her to fear me."

They sat quietly for several minutes, Jania examining her friend closely. "By the Light." She finally said. "You love her. The only person I've ever seen you react this way around is Anduin."

Varian didn't respond or look up. It was enough confirmation for her.

"You need to go after her, Varian. Find her and listen to what she's feeling right now. Talk her through this. What she saw was part of the real you. If you love you, you need to help her understand."

Varian sat quietly for a few more moments, no doubt trying to calm himself. Then, with a deep breath and a nod, he stood and headed towards the door. Anduin walked in just as Varian was walking out.

"Have you seen Kenya?" He asked his son.

"I think she was heading towards the garden. She looked upset." Anduin answered, barely getting the words out before Varian left, heading in the direction of the garden. Anduin saw Jaina and smiled as he approached her. "Let me guess. Father had one of his typical angry rants and Kenya witnessed most, if not all of it."

Jania nodded. "At first, I had thought it was you in the doorway, judging by Varian's reaction, but then I saw the young woman. His reacted exactly the same way he does when he upsets you."

"Did you get a chance to meet Kenya?" Anduin asked, taking a seat on the throne.

Jaina couldn't help but marvel at Anduin on the throne. A foreshadowing for the future, perhaps.

"I didn't. I only noticed her standing in the doorway after the rant. Hopefully, I'll get a chance to meet her properly before I leave."

"You can join us for dinner. The three of us quite often eat together." Anduin offered.

"I'd love to, Anduin." She leaned in closer "Tell me something, honestly, what do you think of her?"

Anduin's smile widened. "I like her, she's nice to have around. We spend a great deal of time together, when father is busy. You should see how father is around her. He smiles more. He even laughs, not sarcastic or angry, either. Real, genuine happy laughter."

"Varian laughing?" Jaina asked. She couldn't remember the last time she'd heard the king laugh out of humor or joy. "So I'm right, he's in love her."

Anduin shrugged. "I think he's heading in that direction. She's good for him. I'm not sure how she feels about him, but they seem to get along well."

"Hopefully, he didn't just mess it up. Though, if she can't take hearing one of his rants when he loses his temper, it wouldn't have worked out anyway." Jania reasoned. "He can try to be calmer around her, but he can't totally change who he is deep down. His anger is a part of him and it will come out occasionally. If she fears him, this will never work."

"Kenya will be alright. She knows father can be abrasive at times. This was just the first time actually witnessing it, not just hearing about it from me. They'll sort it out and move on." Anduin said confidently. "Kenya doesn't scare that easily. She's the type who would get in his face, if he ever yelled at her for no good reason. She's not afraid of father."

If this woman was as strong as Anduin described, then Jaina now understood why Varian had been attracted to her in the first place. Hopefully, she was strong enough to get beyond Varian's demons.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16

New chapter up, enjoy. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Kenya sat quietly in the garden, looking up at the slowly darkening sky. The days were starting to get shorter, with winter soon on the way. Kenya shivered, but not from the cold.

Anduin had told her about Varian's temper and how he would have occasional angry outburst, but knowing about them and actually hearing one of them were entirely different things. The rant had shocked her and even scared her a little bit. When Varian noticed she was listening, he looked horrified. She could only imagine the look on her own face.

She had retreated to the garden to think. The keep's garden had become a safe place for her to commune with nature and to clear her head. It was also a place where she knew Varian could find her. She didn't want to run away from this or hide from him.

A while later, Kenya looked over as she heard Varian enter the garden. She had figured he'd come looking for her, once he calmed down. Kenya slide over on the bench, allowing the king to sit next to her. They sat quietly for a few moments.

"I'm sorry." Varian said, looking over at her.

Kenya nodded. "It's alright, Varian. I think you just startled me more than anything else. Anduin told me you sometimes lose your temper, but witnessing it...well...it was a bit unsettling."

Varian turned towards her, taking her hands. "The last thing I'd ever want is for you to be scared of me. I'm sure you probably read about my past or heard about it from Anduin."

"He told me about having your soul split apart, then put back together. About how you've been more volatile since rejoining. He told me about Lo'Gosh."

Varian sighed. He knew his past was something that needed to be shared with Kenya, so she'd know what she was getting into if she agreed to stay, but that fact didn't make any of it easier to share. He hated that Kenya knew about the more angry, violent side he fought so hard to control. Lo'Gash was enough to scare anyone.

"Lo'Gosh was…"

"Lo'Gosh was necessary. You became what you needed to become to survive. Unfortunately, now, when you get angry, a bit of Lo'Gosh comes out. I understand. It's like when I first changed into a bear. A bear's personality is very aggressive, even though it's my mind in the body. It took time to learn how to control it, to still be me while in bear form. I imagine it's something like that for you, but you can't just put away Lo'Gosh whenever you want, since you share your body and mind all the time." Kenya said, not sure if she was making any sense or if she was way off point.

Varian actually chuckled. "That's the first time I've ever had my temper explain in a way that's actually accurate to how it feels. But then, I guess, I've never sat and had a heart to heart with a druid." He looked over to her, still holding her hands. "So, I didn't ruin any chance I might have with you?"

Kenya turned her full body, so she was facing him completely. "Of course not. You startled me, scared me a little, but I think it was more from shock value than any real fear. You're a physically imposing and intimidating man, Varian, particularly when you're yelling, but that's not all you are. We're fine."

Varian pulled Kenya into a hug. Kenya stiffened, at first, not expecting it, since hugs weren't a part of their normal interactions. In fact, they'd never hugged. But, once the shock of it wore off, she relaxed and hugged him back. His frame was much bigger than hers and she could feel the potential power in his arms and back. No doubt, he could easily crush her if he wished, but he held her gently. The hug was a contradiction. Such gentleness from so much potential power.

Varian himself, much like his hug, was a contradiction. Kenya just needed to decide if she could accept and live with the contradiction. The day had given her something to think about.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry it took so long. New chapter up. Enjoy and thanks for readying.

* * *

Varian and Kenya walked into the dining room to find Anduin and Jaina standing by the fire, talking quietly.

"See, told you." Anduin said quietly to Jaina, seeing them walk in together. He had known they would work things out. Kenya wasn't the type to be scared off by a little yelling.

"Ah, Jaina, I'm glad you stuck around for dinner." Varian said cheerfully.

"Anduin asked me to stay and you know I can't say no to your son."

Varian walk up and stood between Jaina and Kenya. Jaina wasn't a large woman, but she was still taller than Kenya, though Kenya looked stronger. No doubt her druid training and time spent with the night elves allowed her to have a physically stronger frame. A druid's magic was much more physically demanding than the magic of a mage.

"Jaina Proudmoore, I'd like you to meet Kenya Oolon."

Jaina offered her hand and Kenya accepted it. "It's nice to finally meet you, Jaina. Anduin has told me quite a bit about you. I feel like I already know you."

Jaina laughed. "He has, has he?" she eyed Anduin suspiciously.

Anduin shrugged. "Kenya and I spend a lot of time talking. You've come up a time or two. You and Kenya share a mutual friend in Theramore."

Kenya nodded. "Pained. She and I go way back. Before I officially started my training as a druid, she taught me how to handle a sword. My parents didn't want me training as a druid, but after my father was killed in Northrend, my mother allowed me to learn how to use a sword. Pained was a good teacher and is still a good friend. I hope she's doing well."

"She is. Pained is a very valuable assistant. I'll be sure to tell her you inquired about her when I get back to Theramore. Have you ever been there?" Jaina asked.

"No, but it is on my list to visit someday, once my druid training is complete. Who knows how long that will take, though, since there is no scale when it comes to human druids."

Jaina took a seat on the small sofa and Kenya sat with her. Varian took up standing next to Anduin, both of them watching the women interact. Varian was pleased Anduin had convinced Jaina to stay. The mage was one of the few people the king considered a friend and he very much wanted her and Kenya to get along. It would make things easier.

"And how is your training going? A human druid. It's incredible." Jaina said.

"Good, I think." Kenya replied, uncertain. She got asked that question quite a bit, but she was never sure how to answer. "Malfurion accelerated my training, since I started late and humans don't live nearly as long as the other species capable of druidic power. Though, he does seem to think I might have a longer lifespan, thanks to my powers, but again, there is no scale to compare me to. Most everything druid related with me is very wait and see."

"Once you're trained, you should visit. Theramore would be amazing seen from the sky and I'm sure the ocean access would be entertaining, as well."

Varian smiled over at Anduin, who was smiling as well. He figured there was nothing to really worry about. Everyone who met Kenya seemed to like her. She was just the type of person you couldn't help but be drawn to.

Thankfully, Kenya seemed fine, even after witnessing Varian's temper. In some ways, he thought it was probably a good thing for her to see. Kenya had lived in Stormwind for eight months and soon she would probably decide if she'd be making her stay more permanent. It would be best for her to get all the facts before she made her decision, which included meeting Lo'Gosh.

Once dinner was started, their conversation continued and was kept casual and light. Shortly after dessert, Varian was called away and he took Anduin with him, leaving the ladies alone.

"It's good that he takes Anduin along for some of the official matters." Jaina said, getting up from the table and taking her cup of tea back to the fireplace. Kenya followed with her glass of wine. "He's old enough to start learning more about his future role as king. I worry about what the future holds for Anduin."

"He'll never be the warrior Varian is, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. Anduin will be a good king, in his own way."

Jaina smiled at Kenya. She couldn't have send it better herself. "Just out of curiosity, is Varian officially courting you? You don't need to answer, if it makes you uncomfortable. I know we don't know each other well and it's a very personal question."

"No, it's alright. And no, he's not. He's waiting on me to decide if I want to be courted. I didn't really know Varian when he asked for me to visit Stormwind and I wasn't comfortable basically agreeing to marry him without getting to know him first. And letting him get a chance to know me. We're in a very unique situation, I think."

Jaina nodded. "Sensible, very sensible. I'd never speak ill of our king, of course, he's a dear friend, but he can be a difficult man to be around. You saw some of that today."

"Yes, Anduin has been good enough to fill me in on that sort of thing. It's the main reason why what happened today didn't scare me. Well, didn't scare me too much, anyway. It's hard not to have at least some fear around someone like Varian when he's angry. I was warned ahead of time. Honestly, Anduin has been very good for information about his father. He's told me both the good and the bad. Just between you and me, I think he's doing everything in his power to push us together."

This made Jaina laugh. Good old Anduin. "I'm not surprised. As much as they fight, Anduin truly loves his father and he wants him to be happy."

"Varain is a very complicated man, from what I've seen over the last eight months. I'm still deciding if I can live with it or not. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel at least something towards him, but I'm still working out what that something is."

Jaina nodded. "I think it's wise of you to take the time to get to know Varian before deciding to be with him. He's a difficult man, but a good man at heart. He's been through a lot in his life."

Before they could talk further, the doors opened and Varian and Anduin came back in.

"Are we interrupting?" Varian asked, sensing the pause in conversation.

"Of course not." Jaina replied. "We're just engaging in some harmless girl talk. Nothing for either of you to be concerned about."

They both gave the men innocent smiles. The looks made Varian slightly nervous, but Anduin could guess what they had been talking about. Hopefully, he'd be able to get some information out of Jaina before she left. His aunt couldn't say no to him.

* * *

Several hours later, Varian sat alone in his sitting room, drinking a mug of ale. He had tried to go to bed, but his mind would not let him rest. He was hoping a drink might calm his nerves and his mind.

The day had started out disastrously, but had ended on a high note. He kept thinking about what Jaina had said to him in the throne room. She had said that he loved Kenya. The more he thought about it, the more he realized Jaina was right. He was starting to fall in love with Kenya.

The king found himself altering his schedule so he could have breakfast with Kenya and Anduin almost every morning. He made it a point to spend at least an hour everyday with her, outside of meals. Everything they did together, the rides through the kingdom and the time spend talking in the gardens, though not officially courting, were activities often done while courting a woman.

Varian stood and paced back and forth a few times. He loved Kenya and he wanted her to stay. He wanted to wake up next to her every morning. After a long day he yearned to have her smiling face to greet him. She was a part of his life now and he prayed she was, at least beginning to feel the same way.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you everyone for reading! I'm glad my story is being enjoyed. New chapter up.

* * *

Varian stood alone in his war room, leaning over a map of Azeroth. He couldn't get his recent interaction with Jaina out of his mind. He had been relieved his friend was still alive, but she was different now. Changed. The leader of Theramore had always been a voice for peace with the Horde, but now, she had demanded they attack and annihilate Orgrimmar. Everyone in Orgrimmar. She had also been disrespectful to Anduin when they had tried to reason with her. Jaina wasn't Jaina anymore.

Sending a mana bomb to Theramore had been an underhanded and cowardly move on Garrosh Hellscream's part, not the Horde's. Annihilating everyone in Orgrimmar would only sink the Alliance to Garrosh's level. The Alliance would retaliate, that was certain, but they needed to be smart about it. They needed a solid plan and strategy to break the blockade around Kalimdor, so they could aid their night elf allies and make Garrosh pay for the destruction of Theramore.

Jaina would not see reason and had left in anger when he refused to act hastily. He only hoped she wouldn't do anything rash. Varian was uneasy being the calm and rational voice of reason between the two of them.

Varian was also worried about Kenya. It had been several days since news of Theramore reached Stormwind and she hadn't left her chambers since. Her guards and the keep's servants had informed him Kenya was barely eating the food he ordered taken to her and she refused to talk to anyone. Even Anduin.

The poor woman had endured so much loss in her young life. Varian was used to death, but what Kenya was going through was different. These weren't just deaths to her. Her father, then her mother and now her friends in Theramore, it seemed like everyone she loved was being taken away from her, piece by piece. Just when she was healed from one loss, another would take its place.

Varian wanted nothing more than to help her through this. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be alright, that the people responsible for her pain would be punished to the greatest extent possible, but he couldn't. She wanted to be alone and he needed to respect her wishes, though it made his heart ache.

The door to the war room opened and Anduin rushed it, obviously upset.

"She's gone." He said, concern thick in his voice.

"What?"

"Kenya's gone. I went to her chambers to check on her and she wasn't in them. The guards said she hadn't left, but the doors to her balcony were open."

Varian sighed. "And she can turn into a stormcrow, so she could be anywhere. Dammit." He slammed his fist on the table, making a few of the small figurines on the map shift slightly. The king had a lot on his plate and worrying about Kenya was not something he needed added on to it. "Did she at least leave a message or letter behind?" He asked, hopefully.

Anduin shook his head. "Not that I could find."

Varian leaned against the table again. They were both quiet for several minutes.

"I can't worry about her right now." Varian said quietly, almost to himself. He pushed off the table and turned to his son, placing his hands on his shoulders. "I'll be sailing with the fleet to Kalimdor today. This is an attack I need to lead. I need you to stay here and sit on the throne in my absence. There must always be a Wrynn on that throne."

Anduin nodded. He knew this was coming. He knew his father well enough to know he wouldn't trust a battle such as this one to anyone but himself. When he was young, it terrified him to think about his father going to war and possibly never coming back. The thought still terrified him, but now he had to be responsible. Anduin was old enough now to take up the throne in his father's absence and that was what he would do, regardless of his fears.

"Of course, father. I'll take care of Stormwind."

Varian stood back and looked at his son, really looked at him. He had grown up so much. "I know you will. I'm proud of you, Anduin. I know I don't say that enough. If, Light forbid, I don't come home, it eases my mind to know you'll take up the throne and protect our people. I couldn't be prouder of the fine young man you've become."

Varian hugged Anduin, who was still standing shocked at his father's words. The king had never spoken to his son in such an open and honest way.

"I'll continue to make you proud, father, regardless of what happens."

After a few moments, Varian stepped back. "Now, we need to prepare. I plan to address the people before departing. You should say something as well."

Anduin nodded. Public speaking came as naturally to him as battle came to his father. "What about Kenya?"

Varian sighed heavily. "Hopefully, wherever she is, she sees the fleet preparing to leave and will come out of hiding before we depart. I need to see her before I leave, but I can't wait for her, either. If she doesn't turn up…"

"I'll take care of her, too, father. Don't worry."

Varian smiled at his son, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Anduin. Now, let's get started."

To Be Continued...


	19. Chapter 19

New chapter up. Thanks for reading. I'm very glad someone is enjoying my ramblings.

* * *

Kenya spent three days in her chambers after hearing about Theramore. She had known several people, good friends, who died in the attack. Her heart ached just as it had when her mother was killed. It sometimes seemed like everyone she loved was being taken away.

On the fourth day, she couldn't take being confined to an indoor space anymore. She turned into a stormcrow and left. She just flew away, allowing her mind to slip into that of a bird. Her pain was less when she thought like an animal. Malfurion had warned to be careful when trying to deal with emotional pain by allowing an animal form to take over, since there was a chance she might not be able to shift back, but Kenya was too distraught to heed the night elf's warnings.

She didn't really know how long she was gone, but, eventually, she forced her mind to become human again and she headed back to Stormwind. She landed on her balcony and was only in the chambers for a few minutes before her doors flew open and Anduin rushed in, slamming the door behind him. For the first time since meeting the young man, she was seeing him angry, really angry, livid.

"Where in the hell have you been?!" He yelled, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't have the intimidating presence of his father, not yet, but his anger made Kenya step back anyway. "Father left a week ago to sail to Kalimdor and he had to go, not knowing where you were and if you were alright! He didn't need that kind of worry while sailing into battle!"

"Anduin, I…"

"No!" He interrupted. "I don't want to hear it! I get that you lost people in Theramore. A lot of people did. It's no excuse to run away, without telling anyone or at least leaving a note. Do you have any idea how worried father was when he left? How worried I've been?" He asked. His tone was starting to fade slightly, his anger diminishing. "We care a great deal about you, Kenya, you do know that, right?"

Kenya bowed her head, ashamed. She had been so caught up in her own grief, she had hurt two of the most important people in her life. Because she did care of Varian and Anduin. More than she was even willing to admit, yet.

"I'm sorry, Anduin." Kenya said softly, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I was being selfish, leaving the way I did. I was just so...I couldn't take the walls closing in on me. I had to get out. I should have left a note or a message with one of the guards." She looked up at Anduin, tears in her eyes.

Seeing her tears, Anduin's anger faded completely. He sat next to Kenya, placing an arm around her shoulders. He was angry, but he never meant to make her cry.

"I do care about you and your father." More than I'm willing to admit out loud, she thought to herself. "I hope you can believe me."

"I do. And, I'm sorry for yelling, but...with father gone to war and Jaina being different now and you gone...it felt like everyone I care about was abandoning me."

Kenya turned and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Anduin. I'm here now and I'm not leaving again." They sat like that for several minutes, then Kenya scoffed, wiping her eyes. "I guess your father isn't the only person around here who handles stress badly. It's funny, of the three of us, the one who's still a youth is the most levelheaded."

"Well, someone has to be the levelheaded voice of reason." Anduin replied. He was thrilled Kenya had clumped herself in with him and his father. It meant she was starting to see them as a unit...a family.

"Do you know how things are going over there?" Kenya asked.

"No. I doubt he's even made it across the ocean yet." He smiled at her. "Don't worry, father is a survivor. He'll come back."

"I hope so. I owe him an apology."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you for reading. New chapter up.

* * *

Varian sailed back to Stormwind with a heavy heart. Though they had defeated Garrosh and had broken his blockade of Kalimdor, many lives were lost to add to the number lost in Theramore. All the races now needed to return home and rebuild their fleets and armies. This was going to change the war, but there was hope. There were those in the Horde who did not agree with Garrosh's tactics. The Alliance could use this to their advantage, eventually.

But for now, the king was ready to go home.

Though he didn't let it distract him, he had thought of Kenya everyday. When he was in the sea, almost positive he was going to die after the destruction of his flagship, he thought about how he wasn't ready to force Anduin into the throne or leave Kenya with yet another person to mourn. He needed to live and, by some miracle, Jaina and Kalecgos arrived just in time to save his life.

Jaina was still not quite right and would probably never be the same again, but at least she was better. Somehow, the former blue dragon aspect had reached her, where even Anduin had failed. She regretted speaking to Anduin the way she had. Fortunately, his son would accept her apology in a heartbeat. It was just his way.

The king's ship arrived in Stormwind in the middle of the night and he was thankful. It allowed him a chance to reflect on everything before being forced to interact with anyone. He did stop by Anduin's room, peeking in quietly, just to see him sound asleep. He wanted to stop by Kenya's chambers too, but she was not his child and it would be rude for a man to just peek in on a lady in the middle of the night without knocking.

Varian went to his chambers, left his clothes strewn about his sitting room, climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The next morning, Varian was the first to breakfast. He waited patiently by the fire until Anduin came in. As per tradition, he greeted his father with a hug and a welcome back, but Varian could always sense the relief in his son. He hated leaving Anduin behind when he was heading to war, knowing it was a source of worry and stress for the youth.

Varian told Anduin about what happened, not leaving anything out, not even the part about him almost dying. They were still talking quietly when Kenya came in shyly.

"I'm gonna give you two a minute." Anduin said, looking between them, then excusing himself.

Varian waited until Anduin was gone and the door was closed before approaching Kenya. She looked worried and scared. More scared than when he had shown her his temper for the first time. After a few awkward moments, Kenya walked up to the king and hugged him. Varian wrapped his arms around her back.

"I'm so sorry, Varian." She said quietly. Varian could tell she was almost crying.

Varain released her from the hug, taking her hands. "There is nothing for you to be sorry about."

"Yes there is." She argued. "I ran away. I never really realized it, but that's how I handle losing someone, I run away. And it's easier to do, now that I can fly away. But, you didn't need to be worrying about me while going into a fight. I'm sorry I put you through that."

Varian laughed. "If you can forgive my angry outburst, I can certainly forgive you for grieving in your own way." He placed a hand on her cheek and she turned into the touch.

After a few moments, Kenya came back to herself and took a step back. They both composed themselves, as if suddenly remembering they were not in that kind of relationship.

"You should have seen Anduin, though. I have never seen him angry before. He was yelling and everything."

Varian raised an eyebrow. "Really? Yelling?"

"It didn't last very long and he apologized right afterwards, but yeah, he was not happy with me." Kenya sat on the sofa and Varian joined her. "And, honestly, I wasn't very happy with myself, either. I've just never learned to grieve openly. I always just kinda fold into myself. This time, I didn't think about how my actions would impact those around me." She looked away from him. "I should have."

"It's over now, Kenya. I didn't know this was how you respond to situations like this. Now that I know, Light forbid something like this happens again, I won't let you run away. I promise."

She smiled up at Varian, just as Anduin returned to the room, poking his head through the door.

"Everything alright in here?" He asked, tentatively.

Varian nodded. "Yes, everything's fine, right?" He looked at Kenya and she nodded.

"Great! Can we eat. I'm starving."

Varian laughed. "We certainly can't keep a growing boy from his breakfast."

The three sat at the table and had a pleasant breakfast, even though things were far from back to normal. They would probably never be normal again. This was just another bump in the road.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to everyone who's reading and leaving me all the lovely reviews. I really appreciate the feedback. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's one of my favorites in this story.

* * *

"I'm not sure I can do this." Anduin said, picking a leaf off a nearby tree and slowing rolling it around his fingers.

Kenya looked at the young prince quizzically. They had been walking quietly by the water, just outside of Goldshire. It had been only two weeks since the king's return from Kalimdor and he'd been busy with advisors and generals, organizing the Alliance for an escalation of the war. Anduin had been overly quiet and had asked to talk to Kenya alone, but so far, they'd only walked. She didn't know what was bothering the young prince, but it was enough to make the usually chatty youth silent.

"What can't you do?" Kenya asked, worried. Anduin seemed down. Sad.

"I can't be king." He stopped and turned to her, allowing the leaf he had picked to fly away in the wind. "It seems like all father ever does is go to war, or talk about war or prepare for war."

Kenya nodded. "It does kinda go with the territory of being king, I suppose, but that doesn't mean it'll be this way when you become king."

"But what if things are the same. I'm not as strong as father." Anduin said quietly, sitting next to a large tree. Kenya sat in the grass in front of him, folding her legs under her.

"Yes, your father is strong, but so are you. Varian's strength is out there for the world to see. You're strength runs deeper. It comes from your core. You may not run into battle with a sword over your head, screaming a battle cry, but when the time comes, your strength will shine as brightly as the Light you wield." She placed a hand on his knee. "You will make a fine king someday, many, many years from now, Light willing."

Anduin looked up at her, examining her face, then smiled. "You really believe that, don't you?"

"I do. I won't have said it, if I didn't truly believe it." She leaned back on her elbows and casually looked around them. The forest was quiet, but wouldn't be for long.

"I count about eight, you?" Kenya said casually and quietly, looking back at the prince.

"Two from each side, yes." Anduin confirmed, standing up and helping Kenya to her feet.

"I don't think they realize we're on to them yet. Let's walk over to that stone outcropping, so at least we'll have something solid at our backs." Kenya said, casually walking towards a large hill made of stone, careful to not walk directly towards the two men who were closest to the hill.

"What do you think they want?" Anduin asked softly as he walked alongside Kenya. He had noticed the men following them easily, since he had been trained to be observant to his surroundings at all times. Crown prince wasn't always the safest of titles.

"If I had to guess, probably you. There have been whispers around the keep about a group of citizens not happy about the massing of soldiers for war again. Kidnap or kill the king's only son to try to prove a point, or force a new bloodline into the throne, maybe." They reached their destination and Kenya turned to Anduin, eyes serious. "I need you to promise to do exactly what I say. Promise me, Anduin."

Anduin hesitated, but then nodded. He didn't like where is was going, but the look in Kenya's eyes left little room for argument. Her usual kind and gentle look had been replaced with one of the most serious determination.

"You know how to use the Light to shield yourself, right?" She asked.

"I can put a shield up that will block any attack for a short time, yes."

Kenya took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Good. When I tell you to, you put your back to the wall and put a shield around yourself. Let me handle them."

"You can't do this alone." Anduin protested, though he kept his tone quiet and conversational. "There's too many of them. You'll be overwhelmed."

Kenya put a hand on each of Anduin's shoulders. "You're the crown prince and you need to be protected. Now, you will do as I say. You promised." Her eyes were commanding.

Anduin swore softly under his breath in dwarvish, but nodded curtly.

"Good." Kenya turned to find they were now surrounded by eight heavily armed men. There was no sign of Anduin's bodyguards anywhere, the men obviously disabled or killed them before coming too close. The men didn't look like soldiers or mercenaries, but their faces were frozen in stern expressions.

"We don't wish to harm you, My Lady, but we'll be taking the boy with us." One of the men directly in front of them said, readying a sword. Kenya could see the sword already had blood covering the edge of the blade, confirming her suspicions about Anduin's guards. It also confirmed these men would kill, if necessary, to get what they wanted. Theirs was not an idle threat.

Kenya took another deep breath, focusing herself. She felt nature around her, breathing, pulsing. The power waiting patiently for her command.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Kenya said firmly, standing between the men and Anduin. She rested her hands at her sides, palms down, towards the forest floor. She was going to have to time this perfectly. Kenya had never practiced magic use and live combat, but she had little choice. These men were not taking Anduin. They'd have to kill her first.

The men laughed. Obviously, they didn't see a single, unarmed human woman as much of a threat to them.

"I said we didn't wish to hurt you, but we will if we must. I'm afraid there isn't much you can do to stop us."

"Now Anduin." She said quietly, flexing her fingers, willing nature to respond.

Anduin threw a shield over himself as dozens of roots erupted from the ground around the men. They began to ensnare all eight attackers, wrapping around legs and arms, rooting them all in place. Some here half pulled to the ground. If there had been fewer of them, Kenya might have been able to pull some of them into the ground, but with her limited power divided, this was the best she could manage. These were skills she'd only ever practiced with Sheldras and Malfurion.

"They're not alone! Find the druid and kill it!" The lead man said, doing his best to hack his way out of the roots. Unfortunately, none of his men were in any condition to hunt down a druid, since they were also trying to free their arms and legs. They had no idea the druid was standing right in front of them.

After warding herself as best she could with the power she had left, Kenya turned into her bear form and rushed the leader. She had him on the ground, his throat ripped out, before he could voice his shock.

Kenya allowed her inner bear to take over as she attacked, teeth and claws ripping armor and flesh, totally disregarding the discomfort of a few blade strikes that bruised her, but did not cut. She had never killed someone in bear form before, always from a distance with an arrow, but fortunately, her bear mind was not squeamish and knew exactly what it was doing.

Anduin watched as Kenya attacked, her white fur quickly getting stained by the blood of her adversaries. He pulled out his bow, promise to Kenya be damned. There were too many men and Kenya's wards would never last long enough to kill them all. The entangled men were freeing themselves quicker than she could dispatch them.

The prince dropped his shield for a few seconds, shooting an arrow at one of the men who had managed to free himself and was attempting to attack Kenya from behind. He hit him right in the heart, then put this shield back up just in time for an arrow to bounce harmlessly off its glittering light and fall to the ground at his feet.

The attacker who had shot the arrow now approached Anduin with an axe, but Kenya jumped on his back and knocked him to the ground before he could even get close to Anduin. There were only three men left fighting, but Anduin could see Kenya had sustained a small cut on her shoulder, which meant her wards were gone. Three on one without wards, even in bear form, was too much for her to survive without serious injury.

Anduin dropped his shield again and shot one of the men, again hitting his target square in the heart. Kenya had one of the men on the ground, but the last remaining attacker was standing above her, swinging a mace at her neck.

An arrow sped from the side closest to the water, hitting the attacker in the back, but not before his mace hit its mark on Kenya's right side with a bone shattering crunch. One of Anduin's bodyguards, who had been the source of the first arrow strike, emerged from the trees and shot a second arrow into the attacker, taking him down, then hurried over to the massacre as fast as he could. He was limping badly, blood covering the better part of his left leg.

Anduin dropped his shield fully, rushing over to Kenya, who was laying frighteningly still. Her formed changed back to human, revealing the hit from the mace had struck her close to her neck on the right side. Part of the bone from her upper arm was poking through the skin and bleeding freely.

"Hold on Kenya. I can help you, just hold on." he turned to the injured guard. "Go to Goldshire. Get help." Anduin ordered calmly, though his heart was racing.

The guard hesitated briefly, realizing if he left, he'd be leaving the prince alone and unguarded, but ultimately, he followed orders and headed to Goldshire as fast as his injured leg would allow. The guard saw a slight glow from where he left Anduin and Kenya, before disappearing into the trees.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	22. Chapter 22

This story is almost over. I've started a sequel, but not sure of the direction yet. Thanks for reading

* * *

Varian looked over an inventory list, making small sounds of approval. He had lost several ships during the attack on Orgrimmar, including his own flagship, but the plan the master builder had drawn up to rebuild the ships looked promising.

"And you can complete all the work in this timeframe?" Varian asked the master builder. He was a smaller, human man, almost delicate, with short grey hair and bright blue eyes. He was nearly sixty, but had the energy and spirit of a man many years younger.

"Most definitely, your Majesty. We're already ahead of schedule on the general framework and I see nothing on the horizon which will cause any delay. You'll have your new ships up and sailing well before they're needed."

The king nodded his approval, only looking up from the plans in the hands when the door to the war room opened and an out of breath steward rushed in, bowing slightly before him.

"There's been an attack in the forest outside the city, your Majesty. We don't know who the attackers were, but the targets where the crown prince and Lady Kenya."

Varian's heart sank, all thoughts of ships and battles gone. "Where are they? Are they alright?" He demanded.

"The medical wing, your Majesty."

Varian handed the plans back to the master builder and hurried out of the room, rushing towards the medical wing. It was on the other side of the keep and it felt like it took hours for the king to get there, though in reality, it only took a few minutes. Just inside the door, Varian saw Anduin pacing back and forth in the entryway of the wing.

"Thank the Light." Varian said, pulling Anduin into a hug. Anduin returned it, but he could tell his son was worried. "What happened? Where's Kenya?"

"We were just walking by the river, talking. Eight men came out of nowhere. They killed one of my guards and injured the second. They wanted me, but Kenya...she took them all on. She made me shield myself, while she rooted them in place then attacked them as a bear. She killed most of the attackers. I got two with my bow and my injured guard shot one, but not before Kenya's wards failed." Anduin took a shaky breath. "She took a mace hit to the shoulder and neck."

It was only then that Varian noticed blood on Anduin's hands and knees.

"I tried to heal her as best I could while the guard got help in Goldshire."

Varian pulled Anduin back into a hug. "You did fine, son."

The door to the back room opened, Sheldras and Archbishop Benedictus came out. The night elf had a neutral look on his face.

"She's going to be fine, your Majesty." The archbishop said calmly. "Kenya sustained a shattered collarbone, a broken bone in her upper arm ripped through a vein and she lost a great deal of blood, but the prince did a fine job of stabilizing her in the field. She's fully healed now, but it will take time for her to recover her strength."

"She's awake, if you'd like to sit with her, your Majesty." Sheldras added.

Varian nodded, then turned to Anduin. "She's going to be fine. Go get yourself cleaned up."

Anduin seemed reluctant to leave, but nodded and slowly left the hospital. Varian grabbed one of the guards about to follow him out. "Post a dozen guards around him at all times." He growled.

The guard nodded. "At once, your Majesty." He hurried off to follow the king's command.

Varian followed Sheldras into the back room, but once he took a seat next to the bed, the night elf bowed, then left the room, closing the door behind him so they were alone.

Kenya looked at Varian and smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Kenya. Thank you for protecting my son." Varian said, taking her hand gently. She was terribly pale and her hand was cold, which was unusual, since druids, regardless of race, tended to run a hotter temperature than normal.

"Not necessary." Kenya said softly. "What other choice did I have? I was not going to let them take him. I've grown very fond of Anduin and I'd rather die than see any harm come to him."

Varian smiled down at her, squeezing her hand gently.

"I've grown fond of alot of things around here." Kenya continued, her voice only a weak whisper.

"You don't need to talk. You and Anduin are both safe now. Just rest. We can talk later."

With a final smile, Kenya's eyes closed and quickly fell asleep. Varian leaned in and kissed her forehead, then her cheek. He sat, holding her hand, until a door behind him opened and Genn Greymane poked his head in. "A word, your Majesty?"

Reluctantly, Varian gently released Kenya's hand and followed the older man out the door.

"We investigated the site of the attack. It looks like disgruntled locals, but we can't be sure. Most of them were torn apart pretty badly, two of the three not shredded had arrows through the heart, the third body had two arrows in his back." Greymane reported.

"The shredding was Kenya's handy work." Varian replied. "She fought in bear form."

"It's never wise to get between and mama bear and her cub."

Varian nodded. Kenya had certainly acted like a mother bear, the way she forced Anduin to protect himself while she attacked. Not to mention the attack itself. It sounded like she showed no mercy and neither had Anduin, if he had been the one shooting the arrows.

He couldn't be more proud of either of them.

"Let me know if you dig up anything else and make sure the guard detail on both Anduin and Kenya is doubled. I don't care if they agree to it or not. This will not happen again."

Greymane bowed his head. "As you say, your Majesty."

Varian turned and went back in with Kenya. Sheldras was standing next to her, almost in a trance.

"I'm trying to help her regain her strength through nature." He looked up at the king. "She did well. I'm extremely proud of her. Using rooting, warding and her bear form all at the same time. It would have been better if her first real battle wasn't against eight combatants, but she did well, nonetheless."

Varian sat next to the bed, taking Kenya's hand. "She did, and she has my son's life to show for her bravery."

Sheldras bowed his head. "I will leave you with her."

The night elf slipped out and Varian got comfortable, determined to watch over her himself until she woke up. Her heroics deserved nothing less.

If there had been any hesitation or uncertainty about how he felt about Kenya, there wasn't anymore.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	23. Chapter 23

Second to last chapter here. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Kenya sat quietly in the keep garden, communing with nature. It had been almost a full month since she fought Anduin's would be kidnappers and she was still working on recovering all her strength. Her protective wards had failed near the end of the battle, resulting in several open wounds, broken bones and blood loss. Her injuries were actually worse than Anduin saw, who was only focusing on the final blow. That injury was far more obvious than the others.

Once she was healed, she asked the archbishop and Sheldras to only tell Varian and Anduin about the worst injury, not the other internal injuries she had suffered. She didn't want either of them to worry about her. She was alive and her attackers were dead, that was all that mattered.

Nature alerted her to someone approaching and she smiled when Anduin sat next to her. He had done well in the attack. If he hadn't ignored her order to keep shielded and kept a cool head, she'd probably be dead. That day only confirmed what she already knew, Anduin was just as brave as his father and would be a good king, when his time came.

"How are you feeling?" Anduin asked. It was his usual question since she was injured.

"Better. Almost back to my old strength, I think."

"The steward said you wanted to talk to me."

"I do." She didn't look at the prince, continuing to stare out into the garden. "I've been here for months now and I can honestly say, we've learned quite a bit about each other and I've learned even more about Varian. I think it's time to make a decision." She turned to Anduin and smiled. "There is just so much to think about. So much to decide."

"Actually…" Anduin corrected, "...you have a lot to consider, but there is only one thing you need to decide. Do you want to be with my father? Regardless of your decision, you can still live in Stormwind, you can still train to be a druid here, you'll still be my friend. So, ultimately, you only have one decision to make."

Kenya thought about Anduin's words for a few minutes, then started laughing. "I swear, sometimes you have more common sense than your father and I combined. You're absolutely right."

"Of course I am. I'm an objective outside observer." Anduin took Kenya's hand. "I don't want to influence your decision in any way, but if you'll let me put in my two coppers…"

"I value your opinion, Anduin, you know that."

"Father is already in love with you. He's happier, calmer, he even laughs. He enjoys his meals more, now that he shares them. You're good for him. But, I think you're starting to feel the same way. He's just as good for you."

Anduin gave her hand a squeeze and stood. "Good luck with your decision." He walked out, leaving Kenya alone with her thoughts before she could respond to this comment.

* * *

Varian was nervous. He was actually nervous, which didn't happen often.

Kenya had indicated to him that she was ready to make her decision about her future, and even though he had a feeling she felt the same way towards him, as he did towards her, Varian was still nervous. She wanted to meet in the garden at nightfall. Varian had half mindedly walked through his day until the sun finally retreated from the sky.

After sending away all his guards, to ensure this was a private moment, he entered the garden and found Kenya sitting on the bench they had shared when he first showed her the garden. She looked calm and relaxed. He probably looked calm and relaxed too, but looks could be deceiving.

"Beautiful night." Varian said, taking a seat next to Kenya.

"It is. I could sit here for hours."

Varian chuckled. "You have."

Kenya laughed with him. "Yes, you're right about that. I think this is my favorite place in Stormwind, though it's better when you're sharing it with me."

"You said you've made a decision?" Varian asked, never the most patient of men. He had waited all day for this moment. He'd waited almost a year for this moment.

"I have, but I have one thing to ask you first." She turned to him. "Over the last few months, we've seen the best and worst of each other. You know me quite well now and I know feelings can change with time. Do you still want me to stay? Do you still want to be with me, knowing what you know now?"

Varian took both her hands in his. "I want to be with you even more now than I did before. I honestly think I've fallen in love with you."

Kenya smiled up at him, pulling one of her hands free from his and placing it on his cheek, rubbing it gently with her thumb. "I was hoping you'd say that." She raised herself up and kissed him gently on the lips.

It took Varian a few seconds to respond, but quickly snapped out of it and kissed her back. The kiss was soft and light, but lasted several seconds.

"I've been wanting to do that for weeks now." Kenya said, her lips still only an inch from his.

"Is mind reading a druid power?" Varian said jokingly. "I'm guessing this means that you're agreeing to be courted?"

Kenya nodded. "Yes, though I think you've been courting me almost since the moment I stepped through the portal."

Varian smiled at her. "Maybe a little. I've been a total gentleman about it, though, haven't I?"

"You have. And I appreciate you taking things slowly. But now, I think I'd like a little more of this." She said, giving him a quick kiss.

"As you wish, My Lady." Varian replied, giving her a quick kiss in response. "Anduin is going to be thrilled. He's been trying to push us together for some time now. And, for the record, I'm thrilled too. I haven't been this happy for a very long time."

* * *

Anduin watched quietly in the shadows until they started kissing. He didn't need to stay after that, since he was fairly confident of Kenya's answer. He slipped away quietly, though he was almost certain they both knew he was watching. Both his father and Kenya were very observant and it was nearly impossible to sneak up on either of them, even when distracted.

He went back up to his chambers, excited for breakfast the next morning.

* * *

To Be Continued...

One chapter left to this story. I've also started a sequel, but not sure where I'm going with it yet. Let me know what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

Greetings all. Here is the final chapter of this story. I started a squeal, but not sure where that one is going yet. I hope you enjoyed reading my ramblings. If you get a chance, leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!

* * *

The next morning Anduin was slightly late for breakfast. He wanted to give his father and Kenya a chance to settle in before he joined them. When he entered the room, Kenya was already sitting at the table and Varian was just leaning in to kiss her.

"Don't mind me." He said playfully, taking a seat across the table. "I'm guessing the answer is yes."

Varian sat, nodding. "Yes, as you well know."

Anduin shrugged. "I was curious. I left when the kissing started." He loaded up a plate with pancakes, pouring syrup on them. "This doesn't mean I have to start calling you mom, does it?"

Kenya scowled. "You start calling me mom and I might need to change my mind and go back to Darnassus."

"Noted. Kenya it is." Anduin replied with a smile. "So, what happens next?"

"Things probably won't change that much for you. What will change is none of your concern, Anduin." Varian replied.

"In other words, adult stuff I don't want to hear about. Got it."

Anduin ate quietly for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of something he was too young to remember clearly, sharing a meal with his parents. True, Kenya wasn't his mother and she'd never be able to replace her, but the look his father was giving her made him feel like they were more of a family.

"Shoot." Kenya said suddenly, getting up from the table. "I need to run a letter down to Sheldras. He's going back to Darnassus to meet with Malfurion about my training. He's taking a letter back for me. I'll be right back." She hurried out of the room.

Once she was gone, Anduin eyed his father jovially. "So, am I finally going to get a sibling? I've always wanted one."

Varian almost snorted the sip of juice he had just taken. "What?"

"I'm just asking." Anduin replied innocently.

"That's none of your concern, either. If we decide to have a baby, it'll be up to Kenya and I. And, we're certainly not to that point yet." He leaned in towards is son. "Please do not bring that topic up to Kenya."

"Don't worry, father. There's a reason I waited until she was gone to ask. I get so few opportunities to mess with you." He smiled at his father.

Varian actually chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't know about you sometimes."

"I tease, but I really am happy for you. It's nice to see you happy. For awhile there, you were always grumpy and irritable. Kenya brings the best out of you and I like having her around. She's a good friend."

"I do appreciate the help you provided in making Kenya feel at home. I know you pushed us together a little. Thank you."

Anduin nodded, continuing to eat. Father and son ate quietly until Kenya returned.

"It's so nice, being able to become a stormcrow." She commented, returning to her seat. She poured herself a fresh cup of tea. "A quick jump out the window and down to Sheldras's cottage and back up to the window."

"I'm guessing with Sheldras going to Darnassus, you have some time freed up?" Varian asked.

"I do. What did you have in mind?"

"I remember promising you a tour of my ship. My old one was destroyed in the battle with Orgrimmar, but my new flagship is now fully built and ready for inspection. I don't know if you were just faking interest because you were nervous, but if you'd like to see it…"

"I'd love to see it." Kenya replied, obviously excited. "I've never been on a ship before. I've always traveled by portal, hippogryph or over land."

Anduin chuckled. "Well, his flagship is a hell of a place to start. This new one is supposed to be even more impressive than his old one."

"Well then, it sounds like a plan. Once we're finished with breakfast, we'll head to the harbor when you're ready."

"Will you be joining us, Anduin?" Kenya asked.

Anduin shook his head. "No. You two need time alone. Besides, I have something I'm working on for the archbishop."

Anduin was only being half truthful. He didn't really have anything he was doing for the archbishop, but he did genuinely what them to have some time alone. He had joked with his father about getting a sibling, but part of him honestly hoped they'd have a child. Anduin always wanted to be a big brother, though he never vocalized his desire to anyone. Now that his father and Kenya were officially together, this was going to be his new goal.

True, there was only so much he could do, but hey, the flagship had the king's personal chambers. Though it was still early and Anduin honestly preferred to not think about what they might someday do in private, he really did want a sibling. He'd make it a point to leave them alone in places where spontaneous displays of affection were more likely.

He'd managed to help get them together. Maybe he could nudge them in the right direction on this too. Since Kenya was now officially staying, Anduin had nothing but time.

* * *

The End.


End file.
